Academia Claro de Luna
by Kriver
Summary: Bella trata de olvidar su tormentoso pasado y empieza un año escolar en la academia claro de luna, que es de vampiros/humanos aunqe los humanos no saben nada, donde ella y jacob vigilan para que esto no se revele. hasta que llega una familia los cullen!
1. Prefacio

Hola mi nombre es Kriver! esto de fanfiction es nuevo pero vamos a ver si puedo contarles mis historia!

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECE A STHEPANIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA

espero que le guste

Prefacio:

todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver ni mi propia mano por mas que intentara tocar mi rostro, sentía que estaba perdida, solo mi mente podía pensar en un nombre, y por mas que mi boca quería gritarle no podía, si el quería matarme, podría morir en ese instante.

escuche unas voces cerca de donde me encontraba, pero donde rayos me encontraba, mi cabeza sangraba y eso no era bueno, me encontraba en un pozo, me caí allí mientras corría del ser que amaba, estaba totalmente empapada tenia frio, pero temblaba mas del miedo que me producía las cosas que me habían llevado hasta ahí.

- por que a mi?- pensé para mis adentros.

Siempre al final de todo recordamos el principio, en estos momentos solo quiero saber porque mi vida era así, como podía meterme en tantos líos, porque el ser que amaba quería matarme, el no tiene la culpa solo es su naturaleza y eso es mi culpa.

Si tuviera una forma de comunicarme así sea por la vía de un papel, le diera una carta, pero que pondría en ella, lo disculpara por hacer lo que creo que hará, le diría que nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño, pero el destino cosa rara tiene algo para cada uno de nosotros, y uno jamás podrá ver que nos depara, pero siempre es una sorpresa cuando llega.

Que es esto no puede ser me a encontrado, el quiere matarme.

- EDWARDDDD NO LO HAGAS- solo eso pudo decir mis labios y todo se volvió negro.


	2. Cap 1: Mi Pasado y Unos Ojos Color Miel

**Hola mi nombre es Kriver! esto de fanfiction es nuevo pero vamos a ver si puedo contarles mis historia!**

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA**

**espero que le guste**

Capitulo 1: Mi Pasado y Unos Ojos Color Miel

Hola me llamo Isabella Swan, pero díganme bella!.. Es mejor y por supuesto mas corto!... soy una chica algo paliducha, ojos color chocolate, y mi cabello es marrón largo. Y esta es mi historia!

Si tuviera algo que contar de mi infancia seria absurdo, ya que no recuerdo la mayor parte de ella, bueno desde los 8 años hacia atrás, si es de triste, lo único que se de mi, es que soy huérfana, quede así porque mi familia eran cazadores de vampiros y una noche, nos atacaron sin piedad, mi madre quien dio su vida por mi, me había escondido es un cuartico secreto.

a las horas después de eso tuve que presenciar el cuerpo de mis padres demacrado en el piso de la sala, en lo único que pude hacer y pensar fue en salir corriendo de esa escena que mi mente no lograba procesar.

-Flashback-

- miis.. pa.. dres... mue..rtos- tartamudee.

Cuando por fin salí de mi casa, el viento firmemente pego contra mi cara y sentía que todo estaba tomando sentido, de pronto escuche una puerta abrirse, y de ella salía un hombre semi-alto, tés clara, rubio, y con una cola de caballo. Yo lo conocía, por muchos tiempo mi familia se encargo de matar a su aquelarre, a casi llevarla al fin de su destrucción, pero el siempre se lograba escabullir de los cazadores y su nombre era James.

- pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- sonriendo y llevando sus dedos ensangrentados a su boca y lamiéndolos – a la querida Isabella- soltó una gran carcajada, obligue a mi cuerpo moverse, pero este a causa del miedo no respondía a nada - me imagino que los vistes todos desfigurados en el suelo…. pero no me divertí mucho ya que tu Charlie no quiso salir corriendo- haciendo un puchero.

- te odio - le grite, mi cuerpo ya había vuelto, salí corriendo si me quedaba me mataría… bueno creo que igual lo haría corriendo o no?…

- la pequeña Bella asustada esta- empezaba a entonar esa canción que inventaba- pero pronto se callara ya que jamás volverá a gritar - se rio nueva mente - 1,2,3 aquí voy

Corrí hasta que no pude mas, todo estaba oscuro, escuche una rama romperse, salí corriendo lo mas que pude sin fijarme que en frente de mi había una roca y caí al suelo, tenia rasguños por todo mi cuerpo, y mi pie me dolía demasiado

- te encontré!-seguí la voz y james salía de entre los arboles que se encontraban en frente de mi y se acercaba lentamente como el depredador que era- no lo hiciste divertido Isabella, ya se acabo todo para ti- mostrando sus colmillos.

Escuche algo atrás de mi y la cara de James cambio completamente su cara era de terror?, que podría encontrarse atrás de mi que causara ese tipo de caras, no voltee a ver que era solo salí corriendo tropezándome con lo que se me pasaba por enfrente, voltee a ver a James y solo vi seis sombras, corrí más. De pronto me tropecé con algo, solo pude cerrar mis ojos y esperar el golpe, pero nunca llego, subí mi rostro y unos ojos color miel me cautivaron. una mirada profunda, llena de misterio, pero había algo mas, algo que hizo que mi corazón quedara completamente paralizado, sentía paz, apoye mis manos sobre su pecho y lo empuje para poder verlo mejor.

Su belleza era algo irracional, impresionante, era alto, su piel era completamente pálida, mas pálida que yo, su cabellos estaban totalmente alborotados, su cuerpo irradiaba un frió intenso y parecía piedra.

Vino una ráfaga de viento alboroto mis cabellos, lo vi y sus ojos se volvieron negros, y fue en ese instante cuando me di cuenta de lo que el era, aquel hombre extrañó era un vampiro, por eso aquella belleza y su piel totalmente pálida, que tonta había sido, el estaba sediento, en sus ojos se veía, y yo era la que producía tanta sed.

Trate lo mas que pude de alejarme de el, pero al voltearme vi la figura idealizada de James.

- rayos- pensé para mis adentros, me había olvidado de James, este nuevo vampiro seguro era uno de sus seguidores, en un momento rápido de james se abalanzo sobre mi y aquel extrañó vampiro me dio una vuelta, colocando atrás de su espalda, protegiéndome de james.

- vampiro aléjate ella es MIA - James se puso en posición de ataque.

- a ella no la tendrás -su voz era totalmente dulce, otra brisa nos recorrió, y pude sentir como aquel vampiro dejaba de respirar, mi olor pensé.

De pronto me vi rodeada por las mismas seis sombras, entre todo pude distinguir que eran tres mujeres y tres hombres, se encontraban a mí alrededor, protegiéndome?.

-parece mi querida Bella que nuestra cita quedara para otra momento… me quede con las ganas de probar tu sangre - riendo –hasta luego mi querida Isabella – y se fue, dos de los que tres hombres que había llegado se preparaban para ir por el.

-no– dijo el que no se había movido de su lugar, el que tenía la piel extremadamente pálida. Era alto, su pelo era rubio, y sus ojos color dorado. Era tan atractivo que parece más un actor de cine. Por su belleza parece que es el hermano menor y guapo de Zeus.- déjenlo ya… ella esta bien.- acercándose a una de las mujeres atrayéndola hacia el y mostrándola a luz para mi, y era un ser sumamente cálido, Su pelo es color caramelo. Sus ojos eran igual al de que yo supuse que era su pareja, la piel igual de pálida, y su cara tenía forma de corazón, pero circular, delgada. Me recuerda a Blanca nieves. – Edward deja que me acerque – los demás permanecían en las sombras.

Me había olvidado completamente del vampiro quien me sujetaba con cuidado, se llamaba Edward que lindo nombre. Pensé. Edward se relajo y me soltó, dejándome sentada en el suelo con cuidado al momento de apoyar uno de mis pies vi que me dolía intensamente, un dolor punzante

-Isabella estas bien – se acercó aquel hombre acompañado de aquella tierna mujer – se que no me conoces pero vinimos en tu rescate – se arrodillo a mi lado – Me llamo Carlisle Cullen y esta es mi familia, somos vampiros no te aremos nada- solo pensé que era una mentira. De pronto todo se me nublo y me desmaye. Solo escuche la voz de una mujer

-Edward ayuda a Carlisle a llevarla a la casa- no sentí que nada se movía.

-Esme yo… yo no puedo- estaba realmente cansada, pero solo me dormí con el recuerdo de que tal vez no seria del agrado de aquel hermoso vampiro, era estúpido porque me preocupaba por el, era un vampiro, un cazador y un vampiro no podían ser amigos, y no había excepciones…

Cuando desperté pude ver el radiante rostro de aquella mujer, con esos ojos tan dulces en cierto modo me recordaba a mi madre.

-Hola Isabella no te asustes ya estas a salvo- dijo esto manteniendo una distancia prudente para que no me asustara – Carlisle ven ya despertó – aquella mujer miraba hacia algún lado, yo seguí la dirección para ver que buscaba ella, y una gran puerta blanca se abrió de par en par, espere a ver la figura de aquel señor que me parecía sacado de una revista. Y para mi sorpresa quien entraba era bajita en apariencia, delgada y con el pelo corto de un color negro intenso. Parecía un duendecillo de facciones finas. Entro con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado con tal gracia en sus movimientos que podría romper de envidia el corazón de una bailarina, pues más que andar pareciera que baila. –Alice la vas a asustar – cuando la busque con mis ojos ella se había sentado al pie de la cama

-tranquila Esme, Bella y yo seremos grandes amigas – como ella sabia que me gustaba que me llamaran bella. Y como es eso de "grandes amigas" – hola Bella mi nombre es Alice Cullen es un placer por fin… cuando vi- de inmediato alguien había interrumpido a la pequeña Alice

-Alice no deberías de esperar que le explicáramos a Isabella como es que esta aquí – el señor llamado Carlisle entro por la puerta acompañado de cuatro figuras atrás de el, y todos se sentaron en diferentes sitios de la habitación bien alejados de mi.

-Bella –pude vociferar con un hilo de voz, todos habían volteado al instante

-disculpa – dijo muy dulce mente aquella mujer que respondía con el nombre de Esme

- que no me digan Isabella por favor… es mejor bella – todos abrieron sus ojos como platos me imagino que no esperaban que pudiera decir algo, después de el acontecimiento que había ocurrido en mi casa, y que yo había presenciado.

-OK te diremos Bella –dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa – bueno te presento a mi familia como sabrás ella es mi esposa Esme – Esme solo asintió con su cabeza – este pequeño duende que vez aquí se llama Alice – ella salto de la emoción y mostros sus relucientes dientes – este es Jasper – este era alto, con cabello color miel y musculoso. Como los demás tenían una piel pálida y ojos castaños. Tenia muchas cicatrices en forma de media luna en su cuerpo me imagino por las mordeduras de otros vampiros

-mucho gusto- Jasper era una persona muy cortes.

-este grandullón se llama Emmett – era tan musculoso que podría parecer un levantador de pesas. Su pelo es oscuro y rizado. Sus ojos color dorado. Era alto.

-hola Bella – se paro y quede sorprendida parecía un oso inmenso

- ella es Rosalie –era muy hermosa, incluso para ser vampiresa, es ese tipo de personas por la cual la mayoría de las chicas pierden el autoestima tan solo por estar cerca. Ella es alta y escultural, con un estilo elegante y figura similar a la de una modelo. Su cabello es ondulado y dorado, largo hasta la cintura.

– y bueno creo debes conocer a Edward –este ni me miro. Después de que comiera algo Carlisle me explico que ellos eran una familia diferente que no se alimentaban de sangre humana solo de animales, también me explico como era que ellos habían aparecido allí.

-End Flashback-

Después de eso al día siguiente Edward se fue de viajes, pase con la familia Cullen un año, algo así como una rehabilitación, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, Carlisle y el resto de los Cullen tenían ya que cambiar de residencia así que habían decidido mandarme a un lugar especial para mi, seguro. Para que James jamás se me volviera a acercar.

Después de un largo viaje los Cullen me dejaron con un hombre llamado Aro, un cazador/vampiro, esto se debía a que como en una de sus caserías fue mordido por un vampiro y no le quedo de otra que aceptar su destino, así que hizo una escuela para vampiros que deseaban un futuro fuera de saciar su sed con la sangre humana y para cazadores como el destino de aro y el mío o al menos parecido.

Aro se encargo de entrenarme para ser una cazadora, ya han pasado seis años desde que viví con los Cullen, y siete desde que me salvaron de james. Desde ese entones ninguno de los Cullen los había vuelto a ver era triste, pero en cualquier caso era algo de mi pasado, y tenia que seguir mi futuro, mañana empieza la escuela estoy emocionada…. Mañana será un nuevo día….

por cierto chics dejen sus comentarios!... y diganme que dia les gustaria que yo actualizara la historias!

Bye! Saludos..!


	3. Cap 2: Reencuentro

**Hola mi nombre es Kriver! esto de fanfiction es nuevo pero vamos a ver si puedo contarles mis historia!**

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA**

**espero que le guste**

Capitulo 2: Reencuentro.

Hoy me levante con muchas ganas de encontrarme con mis amigos, ya que la mayoría de ellos se habían ido de vacaciones con sus familias y son pocos los que nos quedábamos en la escuela, a la gran mayoría no le hablaba, así que pase es resto de ellas, con mi mejor amigo Jacob Black, en mas alto que yo, con una estructura tonificada, muscular y con una piel morena rojiza.

El había llegado a la academia después que su aldea quileut fuera atacada por vampiros, Jake siempre se la pasaba contando historias de su pueblo el cual según me cuenta los viejos que la habitaban descendía de hombres lobos. Pero mi amigo Jacob dice que son tonterías. La Academia Claro De Luna se dividía en tres partes, Castillo Norte que era donde habitaban todos los vampiros, el Castillo Sur Donde dormían los Humanos, Y Castillo Central donde se encontraba la habitación del director, las aulas y demás.

Ya lista me dirigí hacia el aula de clases, me tocaba mi materia literatura, en clases me pude sentar al lado de una de mis amigas Jessica, la mayor parte de la clase Jessica me contó todo lo que había hecho en el verano, faltaban veinticinco minutos para poder salir cuando sonó el alta voz.

-a los alumnos Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, Isabella Swan – Bella!... grite para mis adentros –por favor presentarse en la sala del directo de inmediato – que abra pasado ahora, seguro Seth y Jacob me metieron en problemas los mato….pensé.

Me levante de mi asiento y sentí las miradas de todos viéndome salir del aula, llegue rápidamente a la oficina del director y afuera estaban sentado Jacob y Seth, este ultimo era muy alto y desgarbado, el también había quedado huérfano como todos nosotros el y su hermana.

-que hicieron ahora? –les pregunte, solo se encogieron de hombros –vaya me metieron en problemas y ni siquiera saben – me senté a su lado y cruce mis brazos, de pronto se abrió la puerta de la oficina, y aro salió por ella

-Hola chicos – nos saludo a todos con una gran sonrisa – se preguntaran porque los he llamado- hizo una pausa antes de seguir, solo pensé que la cosa era mas grave, nos invito a entrar a su oficina – bueno saben que este es un año escolar nuevo y bueno hay alumnos nuevos, que no saben sobre la existencia de los vampiros, quiero que eso se mantenga así –hizo otra pausa vi de reojo como Jacob y Seth se tranquilizaban –y hay nuevos visitantes, nuevos vampiros y humanos que tienen que enseñarles las reglas del instituto – se sentó de lo mas tranquilo, algo trama pensé – y ustedes serán los encargados de eso – los tres nos quedamos con las bocas abiertas

-estas loco – pude decir – yo no quiero estar de niñera – hice un puchero –ya de por si tengo que cuidar a estos dos – Jacob hizo una clases de protesta interna, y Seth solo estaba disfrutando el espectáculo.

-es que no puedo poner a mas nadie – iba a interrumpir a aro cuando dijo –al menos no a alguien en quien confié –señalo la puerta para que nos retiráramos, nos había ganado rayos…- por cierto llegaron unos chicos que vivieron por un tiempo en la push –la push era el sitio que Seth y Jacob habían vivido- y son seis chicos encantadores que por cierto sabe sobre la existencia de los vampiros ya sabes que hacer chicos –la cara de los dos cambio por completo, se supone que solo ellos dos mas la hermana de Seth eran los únicos sobrevivientes, ambos salieron por la puerta emocionados –y bella los vampiros nuevos te están esperando en la sala común del Castillo Norte!

-sabes que no es justo – es cierta parte, le tenia terror a conocer nuevos vampiros, por eventos pasados ya saben….

-bella se que no te gusta, pero no será tan malo – se acerco a mi y me abrazo –todos estamos contigo –a diferencia de otros Aro había sido como un tercer padre para mi y su presencia no me molestaba a pesar de ser vampiro.

-bueno se como me las puedes pagar – sonreí –tendremos que entrenar en la noche, estoy fuera de forma – y Salí. Casi todo el tiempo que estuve en la academia me la pasaba entrenando me encantaba, y gastaba un montón de energía y olvidaba algunas cosas, me liberaba.

Me dirigí al Castillo Norte donde se encontraban "los nuevos visitantes", para llegar había que recorrer, los caminos dorados, alrededor del bosque, llegue abrí la puerta y no vi a nadie

-seguro se cansaron de esperarme – hable en voz alta, pensando que no me escuchaba nadie, mi vista se nublo por una tomuza de cabello, y un grito que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.

-BELLAAA – esa voz era tan conocida, no puede serrr…pensé. Cuando abrí mis ojos vi seis figuras paradas frente a mí más una la que me abrazaba. Era Alice

-no puede ser – abrase a Alice con todas mis fuerzas –están aquí, que emoción –un momento detalle cada una de las figuras el total eran siete… eso quiere decir que el, que el esta aquí, mi mirada recorrió cada rostro alrededor mío eran Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle otra vez Alice, y EDWARD…

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían era el, estaba igual a como lo recordaba, pero algo paso, recordé su comportamiento, tenia una extraña sensación por dentro, creo que era odio? O no?, odiaba a Edward por ser tan descortés aquella vez, así que no pude, no pude estar en la misma habitación que el, y como la cobarde que soy me fui del lugar, necesitaba aire, espero que ninguno de los Cullen, se hubiera dado cuenta de mi comportamiento, era tan molesto, no podía entender porque El me afectaba tanto.

Me fui a mi lugar preferido, el prado, aquí mi mente podía vagar, pensar, reír, ser libre. Y de vez en cuando podía gritar lo mucho que odiaba mi vida, la odiaba por no haber salvado a mis padres, por no poder enfrentar mi pasado, porque soy una cobarde, que mejor demostración que la de ahora. Que descortés había sido ninguno de ellos se merecía ese comportamiento de mi parte. Me tire y inhalé el aire hasta que mis pulmones no pudieron mas, cerré mis ojos y deje que mi mente analizara lo que había pasado, de repente escuche algo, me pare de golpe, y pude ver la figura de Alice.

-lo siento Bella –agachando la mirada –esta bien? – asentí, y la invite a que se sentara conmigo. Nos contamos todo lo que había pasado desde nuestra despedida, me hacia tanta falta poder hablar de las cosas que ni a Jacob le podía decir –Bella creo que tenemos que volver va a llover – asentí y caminamos, llegamos al castillo de luna, y afuera en el patio se encontraba Jasper y Emmett jugando fútbol, Rosalie tomando sol, no me acordaba lo chocante que se veían ellos, todos eran hermosos, sacados de una revista de modas, Aro había decidido que no deberían dormir en la misma edificación solo por si acaso, Esme y Carlisle no se encontraban seguro estarían hablando con el, faltaba Edward donde puede estar, de repente de un árbol descendió con un movimiento frágil y aterrizo en frente de nosotras.

-Alice donde estabas? – mirando a su hermana y voltio a verme, pude sentir como me sonrojaba, que idiota era yo…pensé.-hola Bella te acuerdas de mi?- me miro con esa cara tierna y me desperté de ese sueño para poder respirar, yo solo asentí. Me convertía en una tonta delante de el.

De pronto escuche mi cel. Sonar, era Aro, que raro, casi nunca me llamaba

-Hola Aro que pasa? –Bella por favor te necesito en la puerta –y Jacob?-ya va en camino, lleva tu arma, hay seis intrusos- voy en camino –pude ver la cara de todos ellos cuando de mi bolsillo saque una especie de vara del tamaño de mi mano.

-Bella –voltee y vi la figura de Seth con su espada, y Jacob llevaba una pistola –vienes? –sonriendo de lado a lado, a el le emocionaba esto, cuando di un paso una mano me sujeto. 

-para donde crees que vas tu? –era la mano de Edward, no entendía porque su cara, porque las ganas de decirme que estaba haciendo, hice un movimiento de brazo y me solté.

-este es mi trabajo – y me fui, rápido llegamos a la puerta del colegio y aro ya nos esperaba hay, acompañado de Carlisle – que a pasado? –Aro volteo.

-aun nada – mirando a lo lejos ya había oscurecido y la neblina se empezaba a concentrarse –pero allí están –empezó a llover, el clima la oscuridad no ayudaban en nada, Y además llegaron los Cullen.

-chicos que hacen aquí –pregunto Carlisle.

-no pensaras que nos vamos a perder de la diversión –grito Emmett, soltando una gran carcajada.

-y ustedes chicas – refiriéndose a Rosalie y Alice.

-vinimos a ver que no se lastimen- vi a las chicas soltar una pequeña risa, mientras Emmett imitaba a Rosalie, Edward también estaba aquí, lo mire y quede atrapada en su mirada, en sus ojos profundos, de pronto no lo vi, todos estaban en posición de ataque, arriba de mi Edward saltaba para evitar que uno neófito (un vampiro reciente) me atacara, Edward lo destruyo fácilmente.

Después nos vimos todos rodeados de ocho vampiros sedientos, todos agarraron por lados distintos, a Seth un par lo había sujetado, agarre mi vara y le di un pequeño movimiento y se abrió, y fui a ayudar a Seth, justo a tiempo antes de que el neófito lo atacara al cuello, pero el se dio cuenta de mi presencia y sujeto mi arma, y en un dos por tres, en el momento del contacto, un estruendo se contrajo de la misma y el neófito salió hecho cenizas disparado a distancia, todos los demás vampiros me miraron y decidieron atacarme en conjunto, pero los chicos trataban de sacarlos de encima.

-Bella corre – me gritaron, y así lo hice corrí y tan pronto como arranque había llegado al prado, para mi sorpresa en frente tenia a una vampiresa con el pelo rojo y alocado, tiene expresión felina, sonreía, le apunte con mi arma, y sin mas me quede sin ella, esa vampiro no estaba sola, atrás de ella apareció un nuevo compañero, con piel oliva, con cabello negro, estaba desarmada y con dos vampiros en frente, el hombre ataco primero, y Jacob apareció de la nada, busque rápido mis dagas guardadas en mis botas, y le lance una a aquella mujer, chillo de dolor, no podía ver que hacia Jacob estaba preocupada, los buscaba y no lo encontraba la mujer se puse en mi espalda, sujetándome el cuello, fui a apuñalarla con mi daga pero me tenia sujeta la mano.

-Nina tonta, morirás por haberme dañado mi hermoso vestido – con su uña hizo un pequeño corte en mi cuello, sentí la sangre correr por mi cuerpo, luche por moverme, pero sin resultado, vi a Jacob estaba debajo del vampiro, y se escucho un disparo y el vampiro callo al suelo –nooo Lauret –chillo la vampiresa –por matar a mi compañero yo la matare a ella – mostró sus colmillos dispuestos a clavarlos, estaba petrificada, ella iba a matarme, vino una fuerte ventisca y vi que enfrente de mi se encontraba Edward, cerré mis ojos, y sentí que flotaba, el la ataco, mientras Alice había conseguido sacarme de allí, la vampiro huyo. Había perdido algo de sangre y al olerla me desmaye, no lo soportaba, solo pude verme rodeada en los brazos de Edward….

Sentía mis ojos pesado, cuando me desperté me encontraba en mi habitación, lleve mis manos directas a mi cuello y note que tenia una venda en donde estaba aquella herida, no era un sueño en verdad, aquella vampira me había herido, y amenazado de muerte... que mas podría salir mal -pensé

Me levante, me vestí y salí, fui directamente a la oficina de Aro, necesitaba hablar con el. Estaba enfrente de su puerta, y dude de entrar o no, y decidí irme.

-Entra bella - rayos..., abrí y entre -como estas?

-bien -en realidad no sabia como me sentía, en mi mente no lograba entender como había sucedido todo - Aro que me paso?

-Mi querida bella tu sabes que paso leo tu mente como un libro -cada vampiro, traía consigo una cosa de su vida humana, en el caso de aro trajo el poder de leer mentes, a veces me fastidiaba, pero era la mejor forma de explicarme como me sentía - se que estas confundida, que a pesar de todo, has logrado redimirte- pero soy una cobarde -pensé - no, no lo eres - señalo la silla para me sentase - bella has sufrido cosas que ni yo que puedo verlas en tu mente me consigo imaginar - pero... - pero nada bella olvídalo estas a salvo y nadie podrá lastimarte entendido - sonriendo, si Aro entendido... una cosa Edward me...-si lo hizo deberías agradecerle, ahora ve a clases -me dirigí a la puerta -claro si quieres?... –me dijo esto ultimo con una gran sonrisa.

Salí de allí y fue al prado, podía sentirme otra vez libre, con tanta libertad que me dormí, y soñé con aquellos ojos color miel, podía ver como mi sueño se volvía una pesadilla ya que aquellos ojos cambiaron de color negro, tenia sed... me desperté de golpe, y no podía creer quien se encontraba a mi lado, era el.

-Lo siento si te desperté -sonriendo, esa sonrisa hermosa, que me confundía, que me pasaba cuando estaba con el -Aro me dijo que querías hablar conmigo

-este... yooo...quería agradecerte -me acorde porque le agradecía por las dos veces que me había salvado -gracias Edward -decir su nombre era en cierto modo, divino, sentí como mi cabeza intentaba estallar, recordaba que eso me pasaba cuando me sonrojaba.

-te ves tan adorable cuando te sonrojas -acariciando mi mejilla, mi corazón se detuvo, que me pasaba, mi corazón se acelero -Bella podemos hablar - de que quería hablar y mi corazón se acelero de nuevo.

-hola Bella - Jacob apareció detrás de los arboles con una gran sonrisa, pero después se puso serio al ver a Edward tan cerca de mi.

-hola Jacob - me pare y me puse en medio de ellos -Jacob te presento a Edward - mire a Jacob y esta muy serio, y dirigí la mirada a donde Edward, y parecía reír de algún chiste privado -y Edward te presento a mi mejor amigo Jacob -en eso una sonrisa triunfal surco la cara de Edward, que le parecía tan divertido

-hola -fue lo único que Jacob le dijo -Bella vamos a comer debes tener hambre - había olvidado por completo que mi estomago chillaba por el hambre, y asentí.

- hablamos después Edward, adiós - el asintió, y Jacob sujeto mi mano para jalarme.

-si bella tenemos que hablar luego, hasta pronto - y desapareció.

Camine a paso veloz siguiendo a Jacob, pensé que debería tener mucha hambre... cuando se volvió y me sujeto con fuerza por los hombros.

-que crees que haces - no entendía lo que le pasaba -como puedes estar a solas con un vampiro -las palabras de Jacob me parecían incomprensibles -no sabes lo peligrosos que son -y se abalanzo para abrazarme.

-Jacob... el no es peligroso - Jacob me abrazo aun mas -el me salvo.

-bella no quiero que te acerques mas a ellos - lo dijo como una advertencia, y mi reacción se desato, quien demonios se creía el para mandarme -pensé.. Cuando me proponía a decirles sus cuantas palabras se fue.

Con todo lo que había pasado, solo quise ir a mi cuarto a descansar estaba molesta, como Jacob se atrevía a mandarme, como Edward me había puesto de esa forma, soy una idiota... Mis planes de acostarme se vieron repentinamente cambiados cuando Alice, la hermana de Edward, me jalo y me guio hacia su habitación, no había nadie, me sentó en su cama y empezó a dar vueltas a ver como empezaba...

- Isabella Marie Swan tenemos que hablar -se sentó enfrente de mi -Bella e hablado con mi padre, con Aro y con todo aquel que se negara a decirte lo que te voy a decir - se quedo pensando sus próximas palabras - Bella sabes que los vampiros somos especiales aparte de la belleza tenemos otras cosas - a donde quería llegar - no, no, no -dijo como hablando con ella, reí - bueno bella este.. Sabes que Aro tiene un don, cierto?-asentí -bueno según lo que dice Carlisle todos traemos una faceta de nuestra vida humana a la de vampiros -volví a asentir -bueno yo tengo algo especial igual que el.

-eso seria tu fascinación por la moda? -le pregunte totalmente divertida, Alice rio.

-de paso de eso, bueno Bella te acuerdas el día en que te salvamos -asentí, no entendía nada - bueno no se si te preguntaste como llegamos hay, cierto -la cara de Alice era totalmente genial, jamás la había visto trabarse -bueno veraz yo vi lo que sucedió - de pronto la mirada de Alice se quedo mirando al vacio, se puso tensa, parecía estar en trance, la agarre por los hombros para que reaccionara.

-Alice... que te pasa Alice - parpadeo y me miro.

- lo siento Bella yo... yo tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre -y salió disparada de la habitación. Estaba hecha un lio porque Alice había dicho esas cosas?, que le había pasado?, porque había mencionado la primera vez que nos vimos?... si definitivo estoy hecha un lio.

FIN DEL 2 CAPITULO

Bueno chicas e decidido hacerlo una vez a la semana tal vez sea los jueves!... y bueno gracias x los comentarios! diganme que les parece el capitulo! el proximo abra grandes revelaciones para bella y su pasado!

bueno chicas adiu! XD 


	4. Cap 3: Verdad, Respuestas, Invitaciones

**Hola mi nombre es Kriver! esto de fanfiction es nuevo pero vamos a ver si puedo contarles mis historia!**

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA**

**espero que le guste, en este capitulo se revela un poco del pasado de bella pero muy poco dejen sus comentarios para ver quien esta mas cerca de descubrir la vida de nuestra amada protagonista.**

3er CAPITULO: PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTA

Salí de el castillo de luna totalmente confundida, pero decidí ignorarlo, ese día no dormí bien, las cosas con Alice, la reacción de Jacob, la acaricia de Edward, no dejaban de rondar por mi mente, así que cuando me pare decidí pararlos a los tres por separados y que explicaran lo que había pasado ese día.

Por cosas del destino no los vi en toda la tarde, cosa que me molestaba ya que cuando no los quiero siempre me los encuentro y cuando los buscas desaparecen. En la tarde tenia clases de biología, dos estresantes horas hay, estaba a punto de no entrar pero ya había faltado la clase de ayer, entre y me senté donde siempre, en si esta era la única clases que no tenia con quien hablar, bueno siempre estaba Mike Newton el tenia el rostro aniñado, ojos azul claro y cabello rubio pálido cuidadosamente arreglado con gel, siempre buscaba la manera de hablar conmigo, ciertamente lo ignoraba... algo.

El profesor había empezado la película, y los alumnos que se encontraban afuera, terminaron de pasar, para mi sorpresa Edward era uno de ellos y se sentaba justo a mi lado.

-Hola Edward -dije sonriéndole, solo asintió sin mirarme y empezó a ver la peli, que diablos le pasaba...será que hice algo mal... salimos del salón, y nada. Me dirigí hacia el cafetín, busque a Jacob estaba sentado con unos chicos súper grandes, también lo salude y nada, me ignoro, vi a todos los Cullen e igual, que abría hecho?, me senté con mis amigos Jessica, Mike y Ángela ella es una persona amable, tímida y compasiva. Hablaron de cosas que no le pare a la mayoría. La tarde la pase aburrida extrañada de la reacción de mis amigos, después de clases salí a caminar otro rato, fui a mi prado, por un momento me dieron ganas de llorar hasta que Seth me dijo que el director me llamaba, cuando entre a la oficina los Cullen estaban todos ahí.

-adelante Bella -busque la mirada de Alice, pero esta agacho la mirada, y Edward estaba contra el vidrio y al entrar ni me miro -te preguntaras porque todos estamos aquí a llegado la hora de que sepas parte de tu vida o mejor tu infancia -pude ver a Esme poner cara de tristeza, y ciertamente todos se encontraban incómodos. Mentalmente le dije a aro que que pasa? ...- todo a su tiempo - aro miro a Edward y yo lo seguí, la cara de Edward era de impresión, que pudo haberle causado esto. Aro porque Edward... - todo a su tiempo bella, alguien quiere decir algo antes de que empecemos? -miro a los Cullen.

-Bella se que te parecerá raro, pero siempre te hemos querido -y en verdad si ella pudiera llorar en ese instante lo hubiera hecho.

-bueno Bella antes de decirte o comunicarte... te hare una pregunta -puso ambas manos en el escritorio -que sabes de ti? -haciendo una pausa, porque me preguntaba esto?.. Pensé -bueno esta bien... que recuerdas de tu vida antes de... aquel incidente -puse a funcionar mi mente.

-Aro... ...- no podía recordar nada -yo no recuerdo nada... pero tu dijiste...

-si Bella que esto se debía a lo traumático que había sido - yo asentí -pero que pasaría si te dijera que... eso es mentira -se levanto y dio un vistazo rápido a los Cullen -que tu memoria fue borrada -mi corazón se paro.

-Eso no puede ser - estaba temblando.

-Bella cálmate. Yo recordaba a mis padres los momentos felices con ellos-Bella eso si paso... pero ellos no eran tus verdaderos padres -Que... estas loco?... pensé para mi.

-Aro eso no puede ser -mis pensamientos vagaron por mis recuerdos -que quieren de mi?.. -estaba totalmente a la defensiva, como se atrevían, que querían... estoy hecha un lio...

-tus verdaderos padres no eran los Swan-que no te creo. Dije mentalmente a Aro -tu padre era vampiro que se enamoro de tu madre humana y bueno de su amor naciste tu -no te creo -pues así es, tus padres te concibieron -pero soy humana -si lo eres...pero también vampiro... claro que esa parte de ti se encuentra dormida -busque apoyo y vi a los ojos de Carlisle y Esme ellos asintieron.

-pero que tienen que ver los Cullen -mire a Alice, ella desvió la mirada.

-Bella ellos por orden de tu familia fueron encomendados para cuidarte -De que? -de la única persona que a amenazado tu vida

-James -un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-tus padres se encuentran en Volterra protegidos por la guardia - Xq? -porque tu padre es un vampiros de sangre real -Carlisle me había contado en la temporada que pase con ellos que había vampiros de cuna que poseían la sangre real y vampiros bastardo que su sangre era combinada con la humana -ya lo entiendes cierto?...

-pero porque mandarme con los cazadores... -era mi culpa que ellos estuvieran muertos, algunas lagrimas se me escaparon.

-tus padres y los Swan hicieron un pacto de alianza... hace mucho tiempo... y cuando tus padres se vieron desesperados ellos se ofrecieron a cuidarte...-y porque borrarme la memoria?-para que no sufrieras y por la misma situación tendrían que estar mucho tiempo alejados- miro a Carlisle

-mientes cuando haces esos gestos es porque mientes -me acerque a Esme, sabia que ella no podía mentirme

-Bella... te acuerdas nuestra conversación -era Alice la que me iba a contestar, y me gire completamente para verla -yo tengo el poder de ver el futuro... vi cuando ... James atacaba a la misión Swan..y bueno...- faltaba algo, lo se, lo siento.

-Alice... cuando tuvisteis esa visión -ella miro a Aro, como buscando ayuda -ALICE CUANDO -mi voz subió de tono...

-dos días antes que atacaran -mi corazón sentí como caía, como se partía en mil pedazos. Empecé a llorar.

-y porque no le dijeron nada... por...porque dejaron que murieran... PORQUEEE?.. -me pegue contra la puerta al arrecostarme de ella.

-bella si le dijimos pero ellos no estaban dispuestos a dejarte ir... ellos... nosotros... -después de esas palabras recordé algo de esa noche, recordé como había una sombra presente en esta habitación aquella noche.

-Tu -señale a Edward -TU esa noche estabas hay... en mi cuarto... me asuste -hay fue cuando supe que ellos presenciaron todo de principio a fin... ellos estaban hay antes de que james llegara -No hicieron nada... cuando ya estaba hay- necesite aire esta desesperada, y corrí, corrí sin mas... llegue al prado... siempre terminaba hay... mi corazón necesitaba sacar el rencor que se avecinaba contra los Cullen, Contra Alice Contra Edward... porque me había hecho esto... -PORQUEEEE?...- sentí que mis ojos necesitaban cerrarse, caí al suelo...

-Bella estas bien... Bella - escuche una voz lejana, y quería ver quien era, pero el sueño me venció, en lo ultimo que pensé ODIO A TODOS LOS VAMPIROS...

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación que no era la mía, pase mi manos por mis ojos estrujándome, era la habitación de Jacob, y este se encontraba al pie de la cama observándome muy atentamente.

-Estas bien cierto? -su cara era de dolor, como si se sintiera culpable por algo. Yo asentí

-porque estoy aquí -vi como malinterpretaba mi pregunta -perdón como es que me encontrasteis.

-Aro me había llamado diciendo que saliste corriendo de su oficina-sonrió un poco -salí corriendo a buscarte... Bella siento haberte ignorado -Jacob seriamente tenia una pelea interna -es que... las cosas han cambiado.

-cuanto?- ya estaba totalmente despierta y me vi sorprendida por el cambio que tanto en el cuerpo como en la voz Jacob había evolucionado... era totalmente hermoso...pensé.

-no mucho... tonta -paso su mano por mis cabellos alborotándolos.

-Jacob deja -tuve que reír, estar con el me hacia tanto bien.

-Bella... Aro quería contarme algo... sobre porque salisteis corriendo... quisieras contarme tu -dijo totalmente avergonzado -es que le colgué... cuando me dijo que... bueno saliste corriendo.

-Jacob no es nada importante... sinceramente algo que quiero olvidar -puso su mano sobre la mía...

-hay niña tonta... cuando estés lista estaré aquí -me dijo -bueno quieres salir a comer algo? -asentí totalmente. La tarde con Jacob me había olvidado completamente de todo el desastre de esta mañana, hasta que Alice se me apareció con todos sus hermanos.

-vete... no quiero hablar contigo - sentía tanta rabia. Me di media vuelta y sentí una mano agarrarme, después un brusco movimiento, Alice me había tocado, y Jacob me soltó de ella y en un momento Jasper se encontraba al lado de nosotros.

-no te atrevas a tocarla... perro -Jasper estaba serio, y algo en el ambiente estaba incomodo, me acerque a Jacob que temblaba y lo sujete, y Edward se acerco para alejarme.

-no la toques chupasangre - dijo Jacob, todos los Cullen estaban a nuestro alrededor, pero no eran los únicos estaba aquellos chicos nuevos de la push.

-basta Jacob vámonos... por favor diles que se vayan -empuje a Jacob.

-esta bien lo hago por ti - miro hacia atrás y les hizo una señas a los chicos que se marcharon -vamos Bella -seguí a Jacob sin mirar a nadie de los Cullen.

-Bella... pronto sabrás porque... -dijo Alice, no pude evitar voltear y ver su cara de tristeza -te quiero Be -y se fueron.

Esa noche tuve pesadillas pude ver aquella escena, mis padres sangrando, las paredes llenas de sangre, James persiguiendo, pero pronto en la pesadilla sentí una calma, y una voz me llamaba era Edward... su sonrisa me nublo, y el miedo desapareció, luego me vi en el prado sentada junto a el... me pare de golpe. Porque soñaba esto?... pregunte en voz alta. Y me sorprendí al ver la figura de Edward en mi cuarto.

-que haces aquí?... vete -, me pare pero mi pies hiceron acto de presencia al atascarse en la sabana y iba directamente al suelo, pero el evito que me golpeara y me sentó en la cama... mis manos temblaban.

-vengo a explicarte unas cuantas cosas -se mantuvo en silencio mientras yo me acomodaba.

-habla rápido y márchate de aquí -esta tan borde con Edward, pero como podían haberme hecho todo esto.

-Bella se que lo que hicimos no te pareció lo correcto... pero no había otra forma -me miro con ternura -nosotros no podíamos protegerlos no sin desprotegerte a ti -porque pasaba esto, quería que se fuera, no quería verlo mas... -Alice vio que era o tu o ellos... y ellos decidieron que todo era por ti y te rescatamos -Edward se mantenía callado, como pensado algo para si -Bella toda mi familia fue elegida para protegerte y llevarte a salvo a Volterra.. Con tus verdaderos padres... eso era todo lo que venia a decirte hasta luego -Edward se paro, y se dirigió a la ventana, y se detuvo...

-Edward -este voltio apresuradamente -todavía falta algo cierto? -adivine, algo faltaba pero no creo que me contara...al menos no tan fácilmente -dímelo y termina con esto de una vez...

-Bella... no!... solo cuando estés lista! que descanses! -y se fue.

Dormí tan pronto como se fue, empecé con un sueño raro, yo estaba en un cuarto, de tonalidades rosadas y blancas, salí y seguí a mis pies, sentía que ya había estado antes aquí, escuche una hermosa melodía y la seguí, me llevo a lo que parecía la sala, vi hacia el fondo y se encontraba un piano, y para mi sorpresa Edward se encontraba en el.

-Hola Bella que bien que ya hayas despertado -sonriéndome, corrí a sentarme con el, y este siguió tocando, yo estaba pequeña, y el tenia la misma forma que la actual, casi me quede dormida en su hombro, pero una voz melodiosa me despertó diciendo mi nombre, la mujer era hermosa de tés clara, delgada, y de cabellos castaños hasta sus rodillas. Quien era ella?... seguida de esta apareció un hombre apuesto, Su piel es blanca como el mármol, casi tan fría como el hielo y brillante como diamantes a la luz del sol. El pelo, despeinado y de color cobrizo, Los ojos de color ónix. También me saludo!... quienes eran?.

-hijo tengo un asunto importante que hablar contigo -eran los padres de Edward?.. El cuerpo de Edward se tenso, se paro y lo siguió en silencio, yo también me baje, corrí atrás de el, pero la mujer me detuvo.

-no Bella no… hablaran cosas de hombres... -era tan tierna, y vi a Edward desaparecer tras una puerta... me desperté, porque la ventana no estaba cerrada y el rayo de sol me despertó de ese extraño sueño.

Mis Preguntas se limitaban, quienes eran esos dos?, porque había llamado a Edward hijo?, que era esa cosa importante que tenia que hablar?... esta hoy se iba a aclarar... hablare con Edward necesito explicaciones. Y así me pare y me arregle para la escuela, pero sin intenciones de ir a ella. Baje y Jacob me esperaba abajo.

-hola Bella -le respondí el saludo, y caminamos en silencio a la edificación -bueno Bells... me voy a clases... nos vemos mas tarde.

Esta sola de nuevo mire a mí alrededor y pude ver a todos los Cullen reunidos, cuando los mire, recibí la atención de todos. Mire a Edward y le pase por un lado, y este me siguió. Los demás se habían ido de seguro a clases. Camine por el bosque y me detuve en seco, el estaba a pocos metros de mi.

-Aro me dijo que tenias habilidades especiales -el me miro, arqueando una ceja -cual es la tuya?...

-yo puedo leer mentes -cruzando los brazos y acomodándose en un árbol

-entonces sabes que es lo que e voy a decir -me calle para que me respondiera, duro eternidades, y nada -y bien me vas a contar o no?

-Bella... yo puedo leer la mente de cualquiera menos la tuya -me asombre de lo que me dijo... - te parecerá extraño. Pero es cierto me impresione mucho cuando Aro pudo leer la tuya... es muy frustrante sabes... así que tendrás que decirme de que se trata...

-yo anoche tuve un sueño extraño...muy extraño -no sabia como empezar -me aclare la garganta -estaba en un cuarto muy bonito... y salí de el porque había escuchado una bonita melodía... y la seguí y te encontré a ti tocando...- Edward estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos -y luego aparecieron dos personas... eran vampiros la mujer tenia el cabello largo hasta las rodillas y el hombre se parecía mucho a ti... y bueno el te llamo hijo... - Edward se puso tieso -Carlisle no es tu verdadero padre verdad?...

-Bella no, no lo es... no se como pero poco a poco estas recordando tu vida -me miro el, estaba muy sorprendido y pensativo.

-entonces es cierto esas personas son tus padres?... -espere su respuesta, Edward me miraba, y me era imposible no distraerme.

-con el tiempo Bella recordaras -quede en las mismas. Pero esto no se iba a quedar así esto lo iba a saber!

- ok. adiós -lance el anzuelo a ver si lo agarraba, me di vuelta y empecé a caminar, ya había dado como 10 pasos y nada así que me quería retirar pero el brazo lo tenia atascado entre las manos de el.

-Bella... -voltee a verlo -estas molesta?... -negué con la cabeza, pero igual lo miraba con odio. Que mala soy... pensé. -Bella no te creo... -su sonrisa se desaparecido, que triste era verlo así.

-si no vas a decirme la verdad, entonces no quiero saber mas de ti, no pienso dirigirte la palabra de nuevo -espere con intriga su respuesta.

-no hagas esto por favor. Yoo... yo no puedo -entonces me solté como pude y seguí. -si esta es tu decisión... bueno la acepto -se había rendido. Con más rabia camine sin pararme. 

Pasaron las semanas y ninguno de los Cullen me habían hablado, me sentí triste, si no fuera por Jacob bueno no se que habría hecho. Esta mañana todos los alumnos del instituto estaban entusiasmados porque solo faltaban dos semanas para el baile de fin de año, así que los chicos empezaban a pedirles a las chicas que fueran con ellos al baile.

-hola Bella -era Tyler, era de test oscura, ojos marrones y pelo castaño - Bella quiero preguntarte algo - divise a Edward y a Alice no muy lejos de nosotros -quiero saber si tu... si tu quieres ir al baile conmigo -quede noqueada por la pregunta de el, vi como Edward me miraba de reojo.

-este yo... yo no voy a ir... tengo que hacer algunas cosas... y no creo que vaya a asistir los siento.

-ahh... bueno gracias Be... -y se fue. Esto de los bailes no iba conmigo ya que no me gusta bailar, en realidad soy un total desastre. Me dirigí al aula de biología, tenia que aguantar dos horas más de esa estresante película.

-Bella como estas? -era Mike estábamos entrando juntos al salón -que fastidio que tengamos la película... -yo asentí -Bella con quien iras al baile? -no puede ser otro mas...

-yo... no voy a ir. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer ese fin y bueno no voy -Mike estaba decepcionado -pero invita a Jessica se muere por ir contigo. bye -y me dirigí a mi asiento. Y para mi no sorpresa Edward ya estaba hay... le torcí los ojos. Y me concentre en las cosas que decía el profesor.

Hola -Edward me estaba hablando -sigues molesta? -ni le voltee a ver -bueno ya veo que si... -no me hablo mas. Salí y me dirigí al cafetín. -Bella... -otra vez...pensé -Bella quiero preguntarte algo... -camine hacia donde este se encontraba.

-me vas a decir la verdad?...-este rio divertido.

-solo con una condición -que tramaba este. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-cual?... -la sonrisa triunfal y esos ojos hicieron que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora.

-te diré lo que quieras saber... si... vas conmigo al baile -o no eso no... Que quería hacer... lo odio. Me calme.

-no Edward yo no bailo –dije.

-bueno esta bien, cuando quieras saber solo dime -y se voltio y siguió caminando... LO ODIO

-esta bien. -el sonrió aun mas.

-te sientas con nosotros hoy -negué con la cabeza.

-yo creo que si - porque decía esto?. Mirando por enzima de mi cabeza

-BELLAAAA... -rayos Alice -ya vi tu vestido es hermoso -porque a mi!, Alice me guio hasta donde estaban los Cullen... bueno la palabra guio significa que casi me cargo hasta allá.

-hola -salude a todos, y todos igual.

-Bella acepto ir -oí como le decía a Jasper. Y este sonreía.

-ja... págame gane -Emmett le soltaba unos $ a jazz.

-estaban apostando -estos asintieron. - no quiero saber.

-es una buena decisión -dijo Edward. Quien de la nada había tomado mi mano, porque este comportamiento...

Edward había tomado mi mano repentinamente!... que rayos le pasaba

-Que planeas?... -Edward me hizo señas hacia donde estaba Mike y Tyler, que tenían una cara no muy amigable. Edward me estaba utilizando para poner celosos a esos dos. -porque le haces eso... pobre Mike y Tyler...-Edward apretó un poco mi mano para mostrarme algo que creo que era su verdadero objetivo, no muy lejos de la mesa de Tyler estaban sentados Jacob y sus amigos, quienes miraban a los Cullen con odio. Me solté rápidamente, y puse mis brazos cruzados enzima de la mesa planeando ocultarme en el fondo de la tierra. -te odio lo sabes -subí mi cabeza para mirarlo mal, pero este se encontraba totalmente entretenido.

-Sabes me encanta poner celoso a tus pretendientes -me lanzo esa sonrisa torcida, y sus ojos me atraparon por completo. Porque el hacia que mi corazón latiera de esta forma. Sonó el timbre, y regrese a mis clases, los días pasaron rápidos y yo con miedo ya que no quería ir a ese baile, pero si quería saber lo que ocultaba Edward.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado y bueno diganme que les parecio! Nos vemos la proxima semana

Bye! Saludos..!


	5. Cap 4: Amor, Sentimiento y Alice

Hola mi nombre es Kriver! esto de fanfiction es nuevo pero vamos a ver si puedo contarles mis historia!

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA

espero que le guste.

4to CAPITULO: Amor, Sentimiento y Alice.

Llego el fin de semana, por fin... pensé. Así que decidí ir de comprar con Alice, Rose, Y No me acordaba de la tortura que era caer en manos de estas dos. Me probaron más de mil vestidos.

-este es el perfecto para Bella -dijo Alice sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-porque Alice, a mi me gusta mas este rosado -el vestido de Ross era bonito, pero muy rosado para mi gusto.

-es que este es azul -Alice por alguna razón dejo sin palabras. Y Rose ante la respuesta de la duende solo asintió y sonrió como una niña traviesa, Ok de que me estaba perdiendo.

-porque azul Alice? -pregunte.

-porque mas bella... este es el color preferido de Edward -ok... 5mentarios.

Ya era de noche, y por fin habíamos llegado al instituto, solo quería dormir, bajamos del coche y me fui con Alice y Rosalie hacia los dormitorios, que quedaban en el mismo camino. Ellas se quedaron atrás. Me voltee a verlas, y seguí la dirección de su mirada. Me impresione al ver a cinco inmensos lobos, o más bien osos. Estaba petrificada.

-Bella no corras -era la voz de Jacob que salía de entre la oscuridad, y se acercaba a mi.

-Jacob corre -lo mire aterrorizada.

-esta bien no te harán nada -oí a Ross protestar -al menos a ti no te harán nada... Bella podemos hablar -asentí -a solas - caminamos a pocos centímetros - aléjate de los Cullen...

-no puedo Jacob ellos... - pero Jacob me había interrumpido.

-oí que tu vas al baile con Cullen -dijo con voz muy apagada

-si voy con Edward - Jacob, empezó a temblar yo me aleje para verle mejor y me di cuenta que estaban todos los Cullen protegiéndome y alejándome de Jacob en especial Edward.

-perro tonto no vez que la puedes lastimar -gruño Edward.

-jamás la lastimaría chupasangre... -que pasaba Jacob jamás me haría daño.

-chicos, chicos calma... -Aro apareció de la nada acompañado por Carlisle y Esme. -chicos vayan a dormir ya es tarde..- mirándome -Jacob sígueme -este lo siguió, los lobos se habían ido.

Edward me acompaño hasta mi habitación.

-que fue todo eso -lo mire mientras abría la puerta.

-Bella acuérdate de nuestro trato todo después del baile -riendo

-como saber que cumplirás, y que tiene que ver Jacob con esto -dije enojada.

-creo que el quería decirte eso hoy... pero se molesto algo por lo de que tu y yo iremos al baile -hizo énfasis en las palabras "tu y yo". Baje mi cara algo triste, Edward me sujeto por la barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo a la cara -Bella no es tu culpa... ok -Edward se fue acercando lentamente, que estaba haciendo... No creo que se atreva... pensé. Pero cuando me vine a dar cuenta los labios de el se encontraba en los míos. Era una sensación irracional, nuestros labios se movían en perfecta sincronización, sus manos se encontraban pegado a mi cintura, y las mías enredadas en sus cabellos, mi corazón se acelero y me quede sin aire. Fue hay cuando nos separamos. -ups... no quería dejarte sin aire -me deslumbro de nuevo. -creo que me iré -me dio un beso rápido y yo lo agarre por la manga.

-no te vayas -Edward me miraba confuso -por favor - Edward asintió y entro en mi habitación, no sin una gran sonrisa torcida, desde ahora mi preferida. No te vayas fueron las palabras que bastaron para que el se quedara en mi habitación esa noche, hablamos de mil cosas, y antes de dormirme el me canto la canción que había visto en mis sueños, así deje mi mente vagar por mis recuerdos.

Me encontraba en la misma habitación, que había soñado la otra vez, pero esta vez era de noche, y en cambio de la canción de Edward se escuchaban gritos, me dirigí al balcón a ver de donde provenían, y vi una gran batalla desarrollarse afuera de la casa, escuche como la puerta se abría y salía aquella mujer.

-no Bella... no veas -cargándome y escondiéndome en su regazo.

-que pasa?... donde esta Edward?... -esa era la pregunta que me hacia falta.

-el esta bien!... pronto se reunirán con nosotras vámonos -me llevo por algunos lugares de aquella casa, bajando por unas escaleras, hasta lo que creía que era el sótano, pero a mitad del camino la mujer se detuvo, dando la vuelta para salir de hay, pero porque?...

-Hola mi querida hermana -la mujer me soltó y me puso enfrente de mi dándome la espalda, y tomando posición de ataque.

-Aléjate esto es tu culpa -de las sombras emergía alguien, con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Que hermana porque estas tan... molesta - cuando pude ver vi el rostro de quien se encontraba en las sombras. Era James.

La mujer se abalanzo enzima de el, y este sosteniéndola por el cuello, hasta que una mano interrumpió, era la del padre de Edward y este se encontraba a mi lado.

-Bella todo va a estar bien -me dijo el, me desperté de golpe y Edward se encontraba en mi habitación me había despertado -Bella ya es solo una pesadilla -me encontré con par de lagrimas cayendo por mi rostro, las seque como pude, pero sin resultado. Me acosté tratando de calmarme, y Edward seguía hay observando cada detalle de mis movimientos.

-lo siento -dije totalmente apenada, no entendía porque aquella escena me causaba tanto dolor.

-No te disculpes tonta Bella -secando las lagrimas que quedaban -vamos a pasear hoy te parece?...-asentí dándole una gran sonrisa. -quiero mostrarte un lugar importante – ante esta palabras me di cuenta que ya había amanecido.

Me vestí rápido y nos montamos en el volvo plateado de el, recorrimos varios kilómetros hasta que llegamos a una zona rocosa, fue hay cuando me di cuenta que Edward planeaba caminar, y este al ver mi cara decidió montarme en su espalda para ahorrarnos todo un día de caminata, Edward corriendo era sentir chocar contra los arboles... es que pasan tan rápido...pensé.

-llegamos -dijo con una sonrisa, en cambio yo necesitaba un momento. -lo siento -sentándose a mi lado, habían pasado unos minutos hasta que me repuse. -mejor?- ayudándome a pararme, el era tan caballero.

-en donde estamos?...-pero algo en su cara me dio a entender que no me lo iba a decir, Edward tomo de mi mano, haciendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina, sentí que mis cachetes me ardías.

-me encanta cuando te pones así -acariciando mis cachetes -no sabes como me resulta frustrante no poder saber que piensas...-reí ya que me encantaba ver a Edward con una misión que no podía resolver.

Llegamos a una especie de lago, era hermoso, tenía muchas flores de diferentes colores, con una cascada, y la brisa más el sol hacia que todo sincronizara. Edward dejo que yo recorriera, caminando a mi lado llegamos hasta donde se encontraba la cascada en la orilla del rio, y Edward se detuvo agarrando mis manos con fuerza y atrayéndome a su lado poniéndonos frente a frente.

-te gusta? -su aliento pego directo en mi cara dejándome aturdida, sin habla asentí y el saco la sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. -no te muevas -me quede quieta y Edward me acorralo contra la pared de piedra y pegando su cuerpo del mío y juntando nuestros labios, al caer el agua al final de la cascada salpicaba mojándonos un poco, una gota recorrió por mi cara llegando a mi cuello, y Edward recorría cada parte donde la gota tocaba, llegando a la base de mi cuello y besándola, se alejo un poco para verme a los ojos -Bella no sabes lo difícil que es esto para mi... yo tengo.. Que parar... esto no es correcto - cuando pretendía alejarse le toque el rostro para que me viera.

-si se que es difícil... estar tu y yo juntos... pero no se que pasa... pero se que no quiero que te detengas – y lo atraje nuevamente hacia mi, y no podía creerlo Edward Cullen me estaba besando, mi corazón no podía estar mas acelerado ni feliz que en ese momento.

-Bella...yo no se -lo bese para que cerrara la boca, el era tan caballeroso. Edward me beso con intensidad, sus labios se movieron hasta mi mentón, y mis dedos se enredaron en la parte de atrás de su cuello, después llegaron hasta sus hombros, mientras las de el recorrían y hacían círculos en mi espalda, llegando a mi cintura para atraerla mas a su cuerpo, en el momento que nuestros labios se separaron, para poder tomar algo de aire, dijo mi nombre.

Sentí que mi espalda se despegaba de la pared y me iba acostando en el pasto que se hallaba húmedo el citándose enzima de mi apoyando su cuerpo del mío, pero sin sentir ni un solo peso, con todo el agua estaba fría y eso hizo mas excitante cuando las manos de el se adentraron en mi camisa, tocando cada parte de mis pechos, mientras yo empezaba a desabotonar su camisa, dejando su pecho totalmente al descubierto, el hizo lo mismo dejando mi sostén visible, y yo no pude dejar de sonrojarme.

-eres increíble -dijo el, tocando mi mejilla, yo como respuesta los bese, su mano libre, se cito en mi cuello, bajando lentamente por el centro hasta llegaran a mi obligo, y se fue hacia mi espalda para desabotonarme el sostén, pero en ningún segundo nuestros labios se separaron -adorable -me sonroje de nuevo, o creo que ya estaba así, su boca recorrió mi cuello, y bajando lentamente llegando así hasta mis pezones, haciendo que yo soltara un jadeo deseosa por mas, siguió el recorrido de sus manos y beso mi obligo con ternura, sus manos estaban en mis glúteos, aprontándolos con fuerza, y se dirigieron así el broche de mi pantalón soltándolo y bajando el cierre, en eso Edward subió hacia mi buscando mis labios, y en eso sentí chistar sus dientes y sacando de su pantalón el celular. -Alice que quieres? -guarde silencio para ver si escuchaba pero sin efecto -yo no...-mirándome -esta bien ya voy -oh oh, hasta hay había llegado todo, quería mucho a Alice pero a veces provocaba matarla -bella Alice...-asentí, me ayudo a sentarme, y a colocarme mi sostén. Cuando ya los dos estábamos arreglados me dirigí al carro, debo decir algo molesta. Edward se adelanto para poder abrirme la puerta del copilo, pero no sin antes sujetarme por la cintura para besarme, yo sonreí.

-odio a Alice... sabes -con una sonrisa picarona. El suspiro.

-yo también -devolviéndome la sonrisa, se acerco y dejo nuestros rostros a un centímetro -vamos tonta bella... antes de que en serio Alice nos mate -su aliento me pego en mi rostro aturdiéndome, subimos al auto y no pude dejar de quedarme dormida. -bella llegamos -pude oír y ver a Edward, era tan hermoso, asentí y me cargo ya que mi sueño me ganaba.

-EDWARD CULLEN...que le has hecho a la pobre de bella-pude oír a Alice gritarle.

-no hize nada... solo tiene sueño ya es tarde -escuche como le decía algo mas pero no pude oírla ya que el sueño me venció!..

Soñé demasiado rápido, y me encontraba en el mismo lugar donde Edward me había llevado hoy, estaba sentada jugando con las flores, y sentí unas manos en mis ojos.

-quien soy? -esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-Tonto -sonriendo, Edward me quito las manos de mi rostro y se sentó a mi lado -como estas?.

-ahora perfectamente -era hermoso verlo sonreír -bella y que haces?

-Bueno jugaba un rato con las rosas -reí -Edward que paso hoy?

-nada tonta todo estará bien -miro hacia la rosa que se hallaba cerca, arrancándola y me la entrego -un día bella no tendrás porque preocuparte... un día tu y yo estaremos juntos y no abra nada ni nadie que nos separe.

Me desperté y vi que Edward se hallaba sentado en mi escritorio, leyendo un libro.

-Hola! -extendí mi mano para que la tomara, y así lo hizo -que pasa? - Edward ocultaba algo tenia una cara de preocupación.

-nada mi bella deberías dormir -acostándome para que me durmiera de nuevo.

-no sin ti -el sonrió y le abrí espacio en mi cama -gracias -mientras me abrazaba, tarareo una canción y dormí esperando soñar con el... 

EDWARD POV

"no te vayas" fueron las palabras que ella utilizo para evitar que me fuera después de yo haberla besado, para que se durmiera le cante una canción que hace mucho tiempo solía utilizar, no me acordaba como bella soñaba despierta... bueno esta bien hablaba, era hermosa, entre las cosas que dijo mi nombre repitió muchas veces eso hacia que me emocionara, de la forma que lo decía hacia que me sintiera con ganas de abrazarla, en eso empezó a moverse inquieta. Y se despertase.

-Bella todo va a estar bien - le dije para que se calmara pero su corazón latía a una velocidad mordaz -Bella ya es solo una pesadilla -me encontré con par de lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, las seco como pudo, pero sin resultado. Se acostó tratando de calmarse, y yo seguía hay observando cada detalle de sus movimientos.

-lo siento -dijo apenada...

-No te disculpes tonta Bella -secándole las lagrimas que le quedaban, para contentarla quise llevarla a un lugar -vamos a pasear hoy te parece?...-asintió dándome una gran sonrisa. -quiero mostrarte un lugar importante.

Baje para que ella se arreglara y nos montamos en mi carro, recorrimos varios kilómetros hasta que llegamos a una zona rocosa, fue hay cuando ella se dio cuenta que planeaba caminar, así que la tome y la puse en mi espalda para que no se agotara, bueno para que no tardáramos una eternidad, corrí y sentía como sus brazos apretaban con fuerza mi cuello, y eso me hizo ir aun mas rápido.

-llegamos -dije sonriendo, pero bella estaba pálida -lo siento -sentándome a su lado, habían pasado unos minutos hasta que se repuso. -mejor?- ayudándola a pararla.

-en donde estamos?...-reí, y le tome la mano, y su sangre empezó a acumularse en sus cachetes.

-me encanta cuando te pones así -acariciándolos, que pensara?...-no sabes como me resulta frustrante no poder saber que piensas...-y rio al ver como me sentía.

La lleve a un lago, era hermoso igual que ella, deje que ella viera el lugar, y yo en mi silencio recordaba el beso de esa noche, sin querer me detuve para agarrar sus manos con fuerza y atrayéndola a mi lado poniéndonos frente a frente.

-te gusta? -sin habla asintió, cuando la bese antes pude ver a una bella con sus defensas bajas -no te muevas -se quedo quieta y la acorrale contra la pared de piedra y pegando su cuerpo del mío y juntando nuestros labios, al caer el agua, una gota recorrió por su cara llegando al cuello, y yo recorrí cada parte donde la gota tocaba, besarla era la cosa que en verdad podía pasar toda mi vida haciendo bueno mi existencia y así llegue a la base de su cuello y besándola, me aleje para verla a los ojos -Bella no sabes lo difícil que es esto para mi... yo tengo.. Que parar... esto no es correcto - no podía esto no era correcto, jamás podía llegar a su altura, simplemente no era posible, y me aleje pero ella sin mas me arrastro de nuevo hacia ella.

-si se que es difícil... estar tu y yo juntos... pero no se que pasa... pero se que no quiero que te detengas -no pude resistirme a eso y seguí. Pero tenia que intentarlo una vez mas.

-Bella...yo no se -me callo con un beso, y se lo devolví con intensidad, recorrí y llegue a su mentón, mientas sus dedos sujetaban mi cabello, después llegaron hasta mi hombro, mientras las mías recorrían y hacían círculos en su suave espalda, llegue con gloria a su cintura para atraerla mas hacia mi, en el momento que nuestros labios se separaron, tuve la necesidad decir su nombre.

Lentamente la fui acostando en el pasto que se hallaba húmedo, y yo citándose enzima para sentirla, que me pasaba no podía alejarme de ella y mis manos se adentraron en su camisa, tocando cada parte de ella, mientras ella empezaba a desabotonar su mi camisa, dejando mi pecho al descubierto, hice lo mismo dejando su sostén visible, y se sonrojo.

-eres increíble -dije, tocando su cálida mejilla, como respuesta me beso, la mano libre que quedaba se cito en su cuello, bajando lentamente por el centro hasta llegaran a el obligo, y fui hacia su espalda para quitarle el sostén, pero en ningún segundo nuestros labios se separaron -adorable -se sonrojo de nuevo, mi boca recorrió su cuello, y bajando lentamente llegando así sus pezones y los bese con dulzura, haciendo que ella soltara un jadeo, eso me volvió loco, y seguí recorriendo hasta su obligo, al darme cuenta mis manos se encontraban en sus glúteos, quería mas me dirigí hasta el broche del pantalón soltándolo y bajando el cierre, en eso subí buscando sus labios y su aprobación, y en eso sentí que mi celular sonara. Vi en la pantalla un peculiar nombre ALICE dije con irritación -Alice que quieres? - Edward Cullen como te atreves hacerle esto a bella-yo no...-no trates de decirme nada lo vi, quiero que vengas ya mismo o le diré a Carlisle -esta bien ya voy -ODIO A ALICE -bella Alice -ella asintió, y nos arreglamos a yo ayudándola con su sostén. Me adelante para poder abrir su puerta.

-odio a Alice... sabes – yo solo suspire.

-yo también –me acerque a ella dejando mi cuerpo firmemente pegado al suyo, se acerco y dejo nuestros rostros a un centímetro -vamos tonta bella... antes de que en serio Alice nos mate –y así nos subimos al auto y en eso mi bella se durmió instantáneamente, yo por mi parte podía recordar lo que paso hace horas ella era totalmente mi perdición -bella llegamos –al no ver signos de querer levantarse yo con todo el dolor la cargue (nótese el sarcasmo).

-EDWARD ...que le has hecho a la pobre de bella-y hay venia mi pesadilla Alice.

-no hice nada... solo tiene sueño ya es tarde – decía en mi defensa. Vi que bella estaba totalmente rendida y sonreír.

-tu y yo vamos a hablar... ve a dejarla en su cuarto AHORA MISMO- me dirigí a la habitación de bella no sin antes leer el ultimo pensamiento de Alice... estaré vigilando!.

Como Alice me lo ordeno, la deje en su habitación y me fui a encontrar con ella, y para mi sorpresa Alice había reunido a toda la familia incluyendo a aro. Entre pude ver de primero a Esme. -hijo cálmate...- ella era tan ella que me calme, y me dirigí a la silla. Todos en general estaban totalmente mudos, todos menos Alice -Edward te pondré al corriente ok -pensó, yo como aceptación voltee y mire hacia la ventana, debo decir algo molesto -Edward se que quieres matarme pero era por el bien de ella -gruñí. Alice me mostro a mi y a bella en el lago, bella estaba completamente desnuda, y yo me encontraba enzima de ella, estábamos unidos yo la besaba y la recorría con mis manos, pero algo paso mis ojos estaban cambiados eran rojos, vi mis colmillos adentrarse en su cuello. -por eso te detuve... no se que causaría tu sed pero no me iba a quedar a ver como pasaba... lo siento.

-Edward -hablo Carlisle -creo que esto se te esta saliendo de las manos.

-Carlisle tu crees que le haría daño a mi Bella -parándome estaba irritado por la falta de confianza.

-no te creo capaz pero ahora no puedes derrumbar el plan que sus padres han puesto a ambos... -dijo

-ENTENDIDO... -no podía seguir en esa habitación, ver la escena de yo bebiendo la sangre de Bella hizo que me diera sed, fui y me alimente estaba pensando en mi pasado y juntándolo al futuro, y vi una maraña no quería que Bella me odiara pero ella tenia que saber mi verdad, pero si le decía tal vez me odiase, y si lo le decía nada ella terminaría descubriéndolo, estaba hecho un lio, y fui a calmarme donde mas podría hacerlo.

Fui a ver a bella dormir, soñaba como siempre, y estaba leyendo Romeo y Julieta, pensé como ellos abrían dado tanto y al final todo se viera perdido por una simple confusión pero pienso que al menos después de la muerte se encontraron... pero y si no si estuvieran condenados eternamente ellos tal vez no se verían mas, en eso ella se despertó.

-Hola! -extendió su mano para que la tomara, y como podía no aceptar esa invitación, y pensé en mi pequeña charla de hoy -que pasa? - me dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-nada mi bella deberías dormir -acostándola para que se durmiese de nuevo.

-no sin ti -sonreí ella me daba tanto y abrió un espacio en su cama -gracias -mientras la abrazaba, tararee su canción y durmió, y yo feliz por tenerla en mis brazos sentirla, amaba tanto a bella que no pude evitar sonreír como un tonto, tenia miedo del futuro, pero por ahora solo voy a disfrutar nuestro presente.

FIN DEL 4TO CAPITULO

Chicas Espero Qe Le Haya Gustado! Nos vemos!


	6. Cap 5: Engaños, Peleas Y La Verdad

**Hola mi nombre es Kriver! esto de fanfiction es nuevo pero vamos a ver si puedo contarles mis historia!**

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA**

**espero que le guste!**

**Este Capitulo es muy interesante y lo hice algo largo jeje niñas van a quedar super intrigadas! Que mala pero espero que queden encantadas!**

5to CAPITULO: La Verdad, Engaños y Peleas.

POV Bella

anoche Edward había venido a mi habitación y había dormido conmigo... ¡bueno yo había dormido!.. pero al despertarme en la mañana me encontraba sola, así que dedica que tenia que hablar con Edward tenia muchas preguntas en mente... como por ejemplo... ¿porque rayos Alice le había regañado?... así que me dirigí casi corriendo al baño, me vestí rápido y justos cuando iba a abrir mi puerta y salir por ella, se encontraba alguien atrás de la misma y como reacción normal en mi me pare en seco asustándome y tropezándome hacia atrás bruscamente con todo lo que pasaba a mi paso, espere la caída pero Edward me agarro por el brazo con una mano y la otra sujetando mi cintura y apretándome contra cuerpo y abrí mis ojos y estaba a centímetros de el..

-buenos días mi bella -su aliento me toco la cara haciendo que me mareara un poco, pero eso no fue lo que me noqueo si no que había dicho MI bella... Edward era increíble!.

-buenos días Edward -me acorde de que ni se había despedido y me puse de puntillas y me acerque mas poniendo cara de picara haciendo que Edward me mirara extrañado... -se puede saber porque desperté y no estabas a mi lado -hizo un puchero dándole la espalda.

-porque... -volteándome rápidamente e introduciéndome de nuevo a mi cuarto y arrecostandome de la puerta ya cerrada -tenia que cambiarme de ropa... ya que hoy quería salir contigo y a Alice se le ocurrió que todos podríamos ir al cine -mostrándome aquella risa torcida que me dejaba atontada.

-ahí... si! no sabia que íbamos al cine - se acerco y me dio un beso tierno y dulce en los labios yo me sentía fuera de mi, así que intensifique el beso y todo se salió de control me vi hundiendo mis manos en su cabello, rodeando su cuello y luego solo flotaba en el aire y el con cuidado depositándome en mi cama, el enzima de mi pero sin que yo sintiera un solo gramo de su peso, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, hasta que una de sus manos bajo delicadamente hasta colocarse en mi pierna si subiéndola para el acomodarse entre ellas, no pude evitar echarme hacia atrás dejando mi cuello a su merced y repartiendo besos, mordiscos suaves desde mis labios pasándose hacia la parte de atrás de mi oreja y citándose en la parte de mi cuello y subiendo otra vez hacia mi oreja...

-sabes que si no paramos nos vendrán a buscar cierto!... -ya sin aire asentí quedadamente - que bien! -y me ayudo a sentarme en la cama esperando a que me llegara el aire a mi cuerpo... porque Edward me hacia sentir esto... era inexplicable.

Bajamos y ya todos hermanos Cullen estaban esperándonos, Alice me sonrió y salto para abrazarme y acto seguido miro de forma extraña a Edward me imagino que vio de lo que paso...

-bueno como no todos cabemos en el mismo auto y Ross y Emmett tienen que hacer algo antes -mire a Rosalie que me bloqueo la Miranda y Emmett estaba sonriente!... Esa cara solo la ponía cuando… Ok?.. No quiero saber... –y Bueno así que Jasper, Edward, bella y yo nos adelantaremos a comprar las entradas -Edward muy caballeroso me volvió a abrir la puerta del copiloto y me senté y ya todos estaban dentro y nos habíamos puesto en marcha, todos estábamos callados, un silencio comodo -QUE BIEN FALTA UNA SEMANA PARA EL BAILE! -grito Alice... mi cuerpo se tenso completamente al escuchar esas palabras de su boca...

-tranquila bella solo es un baile -me dijo Jasper, y sentí que todo se calmaba.

-no se bailar -me sonroje y oculte mi rostro.

-eso no importa además la diversión esta en quien te lleve a bailar-dijo Edward quien sonreía y ponía su mano extendida en la palanca para que yo le diera mi mano, y así lo hice, llegamos en 10 minutos al centro comercial, y nos dirigimos hacia el cine. Y los chicos se adelantaron para comprar las entradas dejándonos a Alice y a mí a pocas distancias de ellos.

-Deme 6 entradas por favor –escuche decir a mi Edward mientras Alice me agarraba de la mano para acercarnos a la taquilla, para ver a una mujer rubia lanzándole miradas a Edward, mi humor cambio de un momento a otro... COMO SE ATREVIA ESTA... pensé

-amor -colocándome el brazo alrededor de mi hombro -ya vamos... -acto seguido le bese pero le di el beso para que le quedara claro a esa que el era mío. Y Edward solo reafirmo y me sujeto mas cerca de el y me miraba con aquella sonrisa.

-no sabia que eras así MI bella -dijo en mi oído. Yo solo le sonreí, caminamos un rato. Ya estábamos todos reunidos y viendo unas tiendas, claro todos evitando de que las señoritas entraran a las misma.

-bella acompáñanos a mi y a Ross al baño - me dirigí con ellas muy tranquilas, fuimos y al salir vimos una minúscula tienda donde al parecer vendían bisutería –ven Bella vamos a ver – sin que yo respondiera nada fui jalada hacia aquella tienda. Estuvimos observando varias prendas de las que allí vendían.

-Alice quiero este es rosado -hablaba Ross con Alice sobre un collar hermoso de perlas teñidas de rosado era hermoso.

-si ese es perfecto! -yo miraba como Alice tenia uno de color morado precioso igual -este será el mío... y bella- volteando a verme -no has visto nada para ti!..-yo negué con la cabeza.

-voy a ver que veo -me pare de mi asiento y camine por la reducida tienda, no había nada hasta que vi una hermoso dije para el cabello, una especie de gacheta azulada, con una rosa de adorno y en el centro un zafiro que cuando lo mueves ceñía varios colores -hermoso -dije en voz alta.

-si lo se - me asuste al oír y volta repentinamente y vi a una anciana de tez clara y arrugas bien defiendas, ya su cabello hasta los hombros de color gris, y sus ojos color chocolate -según lo que dicen perteneció a una familia poderosa de los siglos que ya ni me acuerdo- rio esta y yo con ella -llévatelo un regalo de mi para ti... diciendo esto cuando le iba a dar las gracias desapareció – me fui a donde estaba Alice y Ross, ellas estaban esperándome ya afuera del local, con Edward, Jasper y Emmett.

-que encontrasteis bellas?.. -mirando la pequeña bolsita que llevaba en mis manos.

-bueno lo descubrirás el día del baile -dije algo entusiasmada ya que no hay nada mejor que molestar a Alice. Ella en cambio hizo un puchero y yo me dirigí al lado de Edward.

-sabes que no te dejara en paz cierto -mirándome yo asentí.

-te escuche Edward y no me preocupo ya lo veré -dijo con suficiencia -vamos ya va a empezar la peli- nos dirigimos allá yo me encontraba en el rincón a mi lado Edward, todos nos sentamos separados.

La película empezó y para lo personal no me llamaba tanto no al menos teniendo a Edward a mi lado, lo mire de reojo para mi sorpresa el me estaba mirando a mi, creo que estaba al igual de aburrido que yo. Y en eso pensé en nuestro encuentro de esta mañana..

-en que piensas -poniendo su mano en mi mejilla, yo me estremecí, sentía mis cachetes arder, yo solo pensaba en la escenas de nosotros dos en los últimos días, haciendo que me sonrojara mi -que frustrante -su cara mostraba intriga al no poder saber que pienso.

-en ti -dije pequeño respiro que me quedaba, este me miraba feliz y con una hermosa sonrisa, se acerco mas a mi beso mi mejilla, cada uno de mis ojos, la frente la nariz, y por ultimo mis labios, esto era las mejores de las sensaciones, todo se centro en Edward y yo olvide completamente donde me hallaba solo que el me besaba apasionadamente, quito el posa manos para que tuviera mas espacio y se acercara mas, esto era mágico, una de sus manos se poso en mi cintura, deslizándose hasta arriba y llevándose mi camisa en ello, roso con sus largos y finos dedos el sujetador, abarcando su mano es todo mi seno, no duro mucho para que la mano de Edward se posara abajo del sujetador , yo gemía, pero el con sus labios apartaba el sonido, estaba que explotaba en serio teníamos que parar pero no hallaba como ya que no quería que se detuviera -Edward para -sonaba mal no con la autoridad que quería dar.

-segura -lanzándome su sonrisa torcida, dirigiéndose hacia mi pecho, y tomándolo con su boca, iba a gritar pero la mano de Edward tapo mi boca, gracias al cielo porque media gente hubiera volteado.

-por...por...por f-favor -este me miro y dio su ultimo beso y dejando todo como estaba, con una sonrisa de suficiencia -me las pagaras -el voltio sacándolo de su pensamiento y yo reí para mis adentros me acerque y le mordí el ovulo de la oreja haciendo que se estremeciera -si me las pagaras!

Habíamos ya salido y todos nos dirigíamos al auto para ir a la academia, en el trayecto oímos a Alice comentar todo sobre la película que Edward y yo habíamos ignorados, llegamos y todos los hermanos Cullen excepto Edward se despidieron de mi, ya que Edward me iba a acompañar a mi habitación.

-Bella –me detuvo Edward por el brazo.

-que pasa Edward?..- pero el no me miraba a mi, seguí la dirección de su mirada y vi que Jacob estaba parado hay –Jacob –dije.

-te dejare unos minutos a solas para que hablen – Edward se apoyo de su auto y miro hacia otro lado.

-hola bella –empezó el, yo salude con la cabeza – tengo que disculparme contigo sobre lo de la otra noche… bella yo... yo lo siento mucho… -no entendía de que se disculpaba, ósea entendía perfectamente que el se molestaba porque iba al baile con un vampiro, pero su mirada me dijo algo mas.

-los lobos –susurre, el asintió

-bella yo no puedo decirte, pero en verdad que no te hare daño en verdad… y por el bien de todos –Jacob pensó cada una de las palabras que iba a decir –mientras estés con los vampiros –esta parte frunció el seño como si lo que fuera a decir fuera difícil –tu y yo no nos hablemos –concluyo, mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, como? Porque?...

-Jacob no lo hagas… tu eres mi… mejor amigo…-me di cuentas que mis lagrimas se habían desbordado –tu no me puedes hacer… esto –pero Jacob dio media vuelta y se fue –Jacob–dije y mis piernas se debilitaron perdiendo fuerzas y caí al suelo.

-bella –Edward se acerco y me brazo –todo va a estar bien – me decía y confiaba en el – te lo prometo… todo se va a solucionar –me cargo y me llevo a mi habitación estaba tan débil tan triste que me deje llevar… viendo también muchas chicas hablando y mirándome con odio, solo pude pensar que era por Edward, entramos en silencio y el me acostó en la cama con cuidado, y se disponía a salir.

-Por…por favor no te vayass –dije ya un poco mas calmada, el me sonrió y puso la mano en la perilla.

-bella solo voy a salir… para poder entrar por la ventana –dijo esto y sonrió-ya sabes muchos chismes –rio fuerte y salió, y en un par de segundos se encontraba otra vez en ella, para eso ya me había cambiado, mañana teníamos clases, el con toda seguridad se dirigió a mi cama y se acostó abrazándome –duerme mi bella, duerme –empezó a tararear algo y caí completamente rendida…

Para pronto empezar a soñar, me vi caminando por mi hermoso prado, y vi a Edward parado a mi lado agarrados de manos, era emocionante, justo cuando el se acercaba a besarme, sus ojos se pusieron del color de la sangre, tenia hambre, acto seguido me deslizo entre sus brazos para acostarme y poco a poco acercarse a mi cuello, pero antes de mirarme a los ojos buscando mi aceptación, yo asentí, me dio un dulce beso en el lado derecho de mi cuello, espere la mordida, pero solo llego un movimiento rápido de el para levantarme y ocultarme en su espalda, vi una sombra conocida pensé… JAMES. Pero no era el de pronto la sombra se convirtió en un lobo, este no se parecía a los de la otra vez, era mas grande, y su pelaje hermoso de color chocolate y sus ojos los conocía.

-aléjate perro –dijo Edward, el lobo soltó un gruñido, y me desperté. Porque Edward le decía perro cuando así últimamente le decía a Jacob?… tenia que hablar con aro, pero no quería que nadie supiera.

Me levante en la mañana para encontrarme con esos ojos hermosos y la sonrisa de Edward.

-buenos días mi bella –me dijo depositando un dulce beso en mi frente y luego en mis labios.

-bueno días Edward –sonreí y lo abrasé, este soltó un respiro y paso sus brazos para recibir mi abrazo. Me acorde que tenia que hablar con aro –creo que me voy a arreglar – le di un ultimo beso a Edward para desaparecer por la puerta para bañarme y poder ir antes de clases. Al salir del edificio e dirigirme a la oficina de el, vi que una mano rodeaba mi cintura y vi a Edward – h…ola Edward –este me miro con intriga.

-para donde ibas bella –me pregunto arrinconándome contra la pared, mi corazón se detuvo porque el me hacia esto.

-bueno yo…yo quería ir a ver a aro tengo tiempo que no lo veo –sonreí, sabia que algo ocultaba pero solo me soltó para que yo fuera a verlo, pero sabia que no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta saber que quería yo con el. Llegue a la puerta de la oficina de aro, pero cuando me designada a tocar esta se abrió y me vi frente a Jacob quien me lanzo una mirada punzante –ohh…-perdí el equilibrio y este me agarro, y cuando le iba dar las gracias se fue y aro apareció –hola podemos hablar?... este me invito a pasar.

Que quieres bella?... sacándome una sonrisa.

No quería que nadie se enterara de esta conversación así que como aro era el único que podía leer mi mente decidí hacer esta conversación así. –aro debes de saber que Jacob no me habla cierto?...-aro asintió –tu saber porque no me habla? –volvió a asentir –me contaras? –negó –es por la llegada de los Cullen y los chicos de la push –aro abrió los ojos como plato y me di cuenta que había dado en el clavo –umm… y me dirás? –intente de nuevo pero este negó –quiero que veas este sueño de anoche…- y se lo mostré claro evitando la parte de yo y Edward –seguirás sin querer decirme –aro estaba petrificado con los ojos pegados a mi, vi que no había movimiento y ya era tarde.

-hasta luego aro voy a llegar tarde!...- y Salí. La brisa era intensa, mire al cielo y decidí no ir a clases hoy o al menos en la mañana, me al prado y me acosté para pensar en esto, el tiempo se paso volando y ya era la hora del almuerzo y me dirigí al cafetín, caminado hacia este pude ver que Edward hablaba con una chica, esta era rubia de facciones finas…vampiro. Esta se le acercaba mucho y le decía cosas al oído. Para ese momento yo estaba molesta, y me fui acercando a ellos y Edward se le acerco a ella como para depositarle un beso en la mejilla y sin darme cuenta alguien me empujo y cuando vine a ver ellos se besaban apasionadamente… sentí que mi corazón se detuvo pero no le iba a permitir que vieran que sufría por el… ¡ODIO A EDWARD CULLEN!. Pase de largo para entrar al comedor no se si me vio, y entre cuando pretendí ignorar la mano de Alice que se alzaba para que fuera a sentarme con ella, yo me fui a donde estaba mis Ange y Jess, voltee a ver si veía a Jacob y hay estaba con esos chicos de nuevo se voltio como si lo hubiera llamado pero yo baje mi mirada por dos razones para que no me mirara feo y también para que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, cuando me puse en marcha para ir a sentarme con mis amigos, Edward me agarro la mano y me dirigía hacia la puerta, pero la zorra con la que se había besado había entrado al comedor y Edward se paro en seco, y yo le torcí la mirada a esta, ella se le acerco a el y lo abrazo a el por uno de sus brazos y hay me entro de todo y me solté con brusquedad de Edward.

-bella tenemos que hablar –El se había soltado ya de esa y me había sujetado de nuevo por los hombros y su mirada mostraba dolor, y yo de un impulso le di una cacheta que me dolió pero no quería que me tocara me daba asco, le odiaba por haberme utilizado. Y deje a Edward estado de shock.

-no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme – y con eso me fui, a mi habitación la cerré con seguro y me dirigí a la ventana a también cerrarla, pero antes de que llegara apareció Jacob por ella. –que haces Jacob? –y ya se encontraba adentro.

-bella yo… me preocupe por ti… estas bien? –Mientras me abrazaba y depositaba un beso en mi frente, yo asentí y solté una lagrima –todo va a estar bien… TODO! – pero Jacob empezó a temblar, y no había notado lo caliente que estaba.

-Jacob… Jacob tienes fiebre –negó rápidamente mientras se colocaba enfrente de la ventana –Jacob que pasa? –este no dejaba de temblar.

-no permitiré que se acerquen a ella –dijo, que le pasaba a Jacob? Porque decía eso?, en cuenta caí, Edward y sus hermanos deben estar afuera.

-Jacob basta –dije y este volvió a mirarme confundido –yo no quiero que el me dirija la palabra mas nunca… -dije y el se fue calmando –no tienes que pelear por mi… no te conviertas…por favor no pelees con el -Jacob abrió los ojos como platos, y entendí que la había cometido… Rayos!

-b…bella… que dijiste? –dijo Jacob.

-Yo…yo ya lo se Jacob – me acerque para tocarle, pero este se hecho hacia atrás.

-de seguro ese maldito chupasangre te dijo –la vibraciones volvieron en el –lo matare –acto seguido salió disparado por la ventana.

-NO JACOBBB –yo fui atrás de él, aterricé con dificultad lo bueno de mi habitación que era del segundo piso, corrí pero Jacob era mas rápido y nos introdujimos al bosque, lo había perdido de vista solo escuche un fuerte estruendo y me dirigí hacia la dirección donde provenía.

Al llegar me encontré a un enorme lobo gruñéndole a Edward quien estaba completamente erguido y mostrando sus dientes también, amplié mi viste y vi a todos los hermanos Cullen atrás de Edward y un puñado de interpelados del lado de Jacob, nadie me miraba, nadie decía nada solo se gruñían mutuamente, tenia que llamar a aro, a alguien no puedo dejar que se maten.

–BASTAAAAAAAAAAAA –grite pero todos estaban completamente hipnotizados saque mi vara y la extendí no iba a permitir una pelea, eso si que no… y me lance colocándome en medio de ambos dándole la espalda a Edward –JACOB BLACK BASTA –este como respuesta me gruño y dio un paso en frente, lo interprete como… quítate!... –no Jacob no… vete!... –señalando a otra parte donde no hubieran vampiros, este con una de sus patas golpeo el suelo, y los demás lobos gruñeron haciendo un sonido robusto, atrás de mi estaban los Cullen echándose miradas sin perderme de vista a mi y a los lobos, intente por el otro lado –Edward –voltee a verle –para ya –negó con la cabeza pero sin mirarme –chicos paren –vi a todos los Cullen, pero ningún se movió, estaba totalmente irritada, y que mas da si se matan Edward me traiciono y Jacob me oculto y me ignoro por completo –SON UNOS IDIOTAS TODOS! –dije soltando mi vara y explotando las emociones que sentía me gire a ver al lobo–TONTO JACOB EDWARD NUNCA ME DIJO NADA Y PUEDES PREGUNTARLE ARO –voltee a ver a Edward –Y TU… TU ERES DE LO PEOR AL FIN Y AL CABO ERES VAMPIRO TE ODIO IGUAL QUE A EL –señalando a Jake – NO QUIERO QUE NINGUNO DE ESTOS DOS GRUPOS SE ACERQUE A MI – dije virando en la dirección por la que había llegado allí –ME IMPORTA SI SE MATAN EN FIN A MI ME VALE LO QUE LES PASE A AMBOS –diciendo esto Salí corriendo lejos de esa estúpida escena, no quería ir a mi habitación, ni siquiera al prado, así que me dirigí a la ciudad, a caminar sus calles a ver si podía estar lo mas lejos posible de ellos.

El pueblo no perdía la belleza de sus calles, todo era de piedra hasta sus casas, era simplemente hermoso, camine ignorando todo la gente a mi alrededor, estaba a punto de caer el atardecer.

Vi el atardecer llegar y con ella tres figuras a mi alrededor, las reconocí a todas menos una, era la pelirroja que había amenazado de muerte, el otro era un chico de cabello castaño su mirada me indico que era reciente su transformación... y por ultimo James...! mi garganta se flexiono al intentar tragar saliva. Estaba rodeada, sola y sin mis armas.

-Hola mi querida Isabella -dijo james sonriendo -que bueno volver a verte... vine de lejos para atacarte y al ver a los Cullen a tu alrededor no pensé que seria fácil... pero esto Isabella... -sonrió y mostro sus dientes -esto es... demasiado fácil.

Mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil no tenia a donde ir y ellos eran rápidos además entre ellos, se encontraba un neófito y eso era más velocidad de lo habitual.

-James acabemos con ella ya antes de que vengan en su rescate -dijo pelirroja llamada victoria. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

no Victoria no... Isabella se merece todo nuestro respecto a la hora de su muerte -en un rápido movimiento se cito atrás de mi, sujetando mis manos en mi espalda con una sola mano, y con la que le quedaba libre pozo en mi cuello, al tacto de sus dedos recorriendo mi cuello, todo se me nublo el miedo estaba actuando de la manera que James quería, y yo estaba helada -su sangre merece respecto y mas por ser la princesita de mama... solo quiero ver la cara de tus familiares en especial de tu hermanito cuando hallen tu cuerpo muerto y sin sangre...-rio de una forma tan malévola que hizo mi cuerpo temblar -quisiera ver sus caras... pero no todo se puede ya mucho hago conquistarte su sangre para por fin convertirme en un pura sangre...- se acerco a mi cuello y sentí con una punzada atacaba y quemaba todo a su alrededor.

no pude ver nada mas que el rostro de Victoria sonriendo y acercándose, sentía que mi alma se iba, no sentía ya ni mi cuerpo, cuando sentí que volaba por el aire y aterrizaba sobre algo caliente y cómodo no vi mas que sombras ya que las ganas de dormir me ganaron...

-NO BELLA NO ME DEJES...

Edward OPV

No podía de verla ella era mi y siempre será mi vida!... Bella era especial y yo triste por no poder decirle la verdad que estoy seguro la dejaría en estado de shock, hable con Carlisle y Aro para decirles pero ellos dijeron que mejor dejara pasar el tiempo a ver, pero a caso si se enterara por otros medio ella me odiaría por no decirle, estaba algo desesperado, quiero hablar con Alice, en eso sentí que mi ángel despertaba.

-buenos días mi bella –le dije depositando un dulce beso en su frente y luego en sus dulces labios, jamás que cansaría de esa maravillosa sensación que ella me producía.

-bueno días Edward –me dijo y me abrazo, en esto solté un respiros para aspirar su aroma y la abrase. Estaba totalmente concentrado en el abrazo que no me di cuenta cuando me soltó –creo que me voy a arreglar – me dio un ultimo beso para luego desaparecer por la puerta del baño. Aproveche esos momentos para yo también cambiarme y darme un baño. Y como era mas rápido me senté enfrente de su edificio a esperar que saliese, salió y vi que se dirigía a otro lado, así que me adelante y la sujete por la cintura atrayéndola hacia mi – h…ola Edward – porque bella actuaba raro hoy pensé.

-para donde ibas bella?–le pregunte arrinconándola contra la pared, sentí como el mundo pasaba lento al tenerla así.

-bueno yo…yo quería ir a ver a aro tengo tiempo que no lo veo –sonrió, y se fue a donde aro, que frustrante no poder leerle la mente.

Me acorde que tenia que hablar con Alice, pero en menos de lo que di la vuelta la duendecilla apareció y se guindo a mis espaldas.

-hola hermanito –dicho esto me dio un beso en el cachete y se bajo –me buscabas –asentí – y no puedes Edward tienes que dejar a Bella que ella vea y comprenda a su manera – OK... triste asentí. Hoy ignoraba todo por completo, estuve triste porque bella no entro a clases en toda la mañana, y me hacia falta tu presencia, TODA ELLA.

Me dirigí con entusiasmo al cafetín ya que de seguro mi amada estaba en el, cuando de repente sentí unas manos bloqueándome el paso, era una vampira rubias, que estudiaba en una o dos clases a la cual yo asistía. Por lo que pude leer en su mente venia a entregarme volantes para el baile.

-Hola mucho gusto soy Tanya… y ps… vengo a entregarte esto –me tendió un papel, Estas guapo –decía ella en su mente. Vi el volante y el tema del baile era la noche de los 80. Que bien pensé.

-gracias... y bueno me llamo Edward Cullen –dije.

En esto hizo un movimiento y se acerco a mi oído –lo se – rio, no se porque reí con ella. –Bueno será mejor que me valla –señalando los volantes, se acerco para depositar un beso en mi mejilla.

Si pensar escuche un murmullo, o alguien había tropezado y Tanya me planto un beso en mis labios, vi todo el plan en seguidos ella quería ir conmigo al baile, pero sabia que iba con Bella, me aparte de ella y vi a mi ángel entrar casi corriendo al cafetín.

-no te vuelvas a acercar a mi o a ella –dije y Tanya se me quedo mirando quieta y entre a explicarle que eso era un error, entre y vi a bella dirigirse con sus amigos, y Alice me miraba con furia, la agarre por la mano y pretendía sacarla de ahí donde pudiera decirle todo, y me detuve en seco ya que Tanya entraba por la puerta con una sonrisa burlona. –eres mío Edward Cullen… pensó ella. Y bella se soltó de mi agarre.

-bella tenemos que hablar – la causante de esto se había guindado de mi brazo en el momento en que había sujetado a Bella de nuevo por los hombros y su mirada mostraba dolor, odio, y yo era quien causaba eso, vi una mano de ella por impulso y no la detuve deje que me golpeara, ella me miraba con asco, me odia. Yo estaba en shock por eso pero no me dolió literalmente, pero su odio todo venia en ese golpe. No podía perderla

-no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme – y con eso se fue. Y Jacob se acerco sin darme cuenta.

-QUE LE HICISTES CULLEN?- me pregunto. Pero tenia que seguirla cuando me voltee el me agarro y me aparto saliendo corriendo el atrás de ella.

-Edward Cullen que fue todo eso? –pregunto Alice, ya a punto de explotar. Yo no pude ni contestarle tenia que buscar a bella explicarle que eso fue un error, tenia que evitar que el lobo ese me ganara, Salí corriendo a velocidad humana y eso me estresaba, pero cuando me vi solo arranque a correr, para seguir el rastro que se dirigía a la habitación de bella, el perro ese estaba con ella solo podía escuchar.

-todo va a estar bien… TODO! –el corazón de Jacob empezó a sonar agitado, y el de bella igual. Que no la este besando… pensé.

-Jacob… Jacob tienes fiebre – me acerque mas para poder oír los pensamientos de este. NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LA TOQUE ESE CHUPASANGRE –Jacob que pasa? –se había percatado que estaba ahí eso había sido, pero tenia que alejar a bella de el si llegara a transformarse podía hacerle mucho daño. Di un paso en dirección a su ventana, cuando Alice y mis hermanos me rodearon. –no Edward déjala –pensaba Alice. Mostrándome una visión donde este se convertía al momento de yo entrar y eso me detuvo.

-no permitiré que se acerquen a ella –dijo, el perro ese, como se atrevía, estaba perdiendo la cordura y esto hacia que Jasper también se alterara y nos alterara mas a todos.

-Jacob basta –Gritaba mi Bella –yo no quiero que el me dirija la palabra mas nunca… -dijo ella, tal vez para calmarlo pero a mi me hería cada palabra –no tienes que pelear por mi… no te conviertas…por favor no pelees con el –El corazón de Jacob se detuvo, y tuve que procesar toda la información Bella sabia que Jacob era un lobo. No sabía como se entero, y Jacob empezó a reaccionar de nuevo y me saco de mis pensamientos.

-b…bella… que dijiste? –dijo Jacob.

-Yo…yo ya lo se Jacob – sentí como ella se le acercaba y el se alzaba para atrás. –EL CHUPASANGRE LE DIJO LO MATARE –pensó Jacob

-de seguro ese maldito chupasangre te dijo –la vibraciones volvieron en el –lo matare –acto seguido salió disparado por la ventana, en mi búsqueda y yo corrí ya que se peleábamos bella me odiaría mas si le hacia daño a el.

-NO JACOBBB – fue lo único que escuche decir a ella. Corrí para evitar pelear con el, y mis hermanos igual, pero la manada del perro nos acorralo dejando que Jacob nos alcanzara.

-TU CHUPASANGRE TU LE HAS DICHO –pensó Jacob ya que estaba convertido en lobo, la mente de ellos la forma de comunicarse, era impresionante. Pero no podía darme el lujo de poner mucha atención ya que el estaba realmente molesto, ya que el quería ser quien le dijera la verdad.

-Jacob yo no le dije- y era la verdad estaba atónito cuando bella se le salió –yo ni siquiera se como lo hizo...

-NO TE CREO ERES UNA –no termino cuando se lanzo hacia mi e hirió a Alice quien se había interpuesto entre nosotros para evitar eso, rasgándole la camisa y haciendo que el instinto asesino de Jasper saliera a la luz, y con su poder que la molestia, el odio se apoderara de cada uno de nosotros, ya ni yo podía reaccionar ante semejante poder.

–BASTAAAAAAAAAAAA –oí la voz de mi amada pero la rabia el odio me hizo ignorarla, se puso en medio de nosotros haciendo que me tensara ya que no se que haría si Jacob atacaba y la tocara–JACOB BLACK BASTA –este solo pensó en que se apartara–no Jacob no… vete!... –señalando a otra dirección, lobos gruñeron apoyando a Jacob para que no se fuera, ellos quería hacer daño querían matar querían matarnos –Edward –me tense al oír su voz –para ya –negué con la cabeza pero sin mirarla no iba a dar macha atrás ellos no quería retroceder y habían herido Alice –chicos paren –pero ningún se movió, estaba totalmente molesta, y exploto–SON UNOS IDIOTAS TODOS! –dijo soltando su arma se giro encarando a Jacob–TONTO JACOB EDWARD NUNCA ME DIJO NADA Y PUEDES PREGUNTARLE ARO –volteo a verme con que eso era el apuro de esta mañana–Y TU… TU ERES DE LO PEOR AL FIN Y AL CABO ERES VAMPIRO TE ODIO IGUAL QUE A EL – eso me dolió, ella me odiaba y con toda razón señalando a Jake – NO QUIERO QUE NINGUNO DE ESTOS DOS GRUPOS SE ACERQUE A MI – dijo haciendo que me enderezara un poco sacándome del trance en el que estaba–ME IMPORTA SI SE MATAN EN FIN A MI ME VALE LO QUE LES PASE A AMBOS –diciendo esto Salió corriendo lejos.

Todos estaban molestos y tristes por las palabras de bella.

-no le importa si morimos- pensaba Jacob.

En esto todos nos incorporamos y ellos retrocediendo.

-Jacob siento mucho este mal entendido –empecé diciendo yo –tu eres el mejor para ayudar a bella en este momento…-estaba reconociendo que ella no quería que yo me acercara –tu puedes ayudarla –pero algo me interrumpió haciendo que me tensara nuevamente era una visión de Alice. En ella Bella corría con lagrimas en los ojos alrededor de la ciudad, estaba a punto de caer el crepúsculo, mientras llegaba a una fuente y a su alrededor tres figuras

-Hola mi querida Isabella -dijo james sonriendo -que bueno volver a verte... vine de lejos para atacarte y al ver a los Cullen a tu alrededor no pensé que seria fácil... pero esto Isabella... -sonrió y mostro sus dientes -esto es... demasiado fácil.

Ella estaba pálida e inmóvil, corre Bella corre -pensé.

-no Victoria no... Isabella se merece todo nuestro respecto a la hora de su muerte -en un rápido movimiento se cito atrás de ella sujetándola -su sangre merece respecto y mas por ser la princesita de mama... solo quiero ver la cara de tus familiares en especial de tu hermanito cuando hallen tu cuerpo muerto y sin sangre...-rio de una forma tan malévola que hizo mi cuerpo temblar -quisiera ver sus caras... pero no todo se puede ya mucho hago conquistarte su sangre para por fin convertirme en un pura sangre...- se acerco a mi cuello y la mordió.

-ella esta en peligro –mirando a Jacob. Faltaba poco para el crepúsculo así que corrí a donde ella estaba tenia que llegar tenia que salvarla, Jacob estaba un poco atrás pero igual que yo de asustado –Jacob dile a uno de ellos que le avise a Aro y a Carlisle –asintió y corrí con mas ganas. Llegamos a la fuente y hay estaba el sujetándola en brazos con sus colmillos aferrados a su cuello, estaba muriendo lo jale y tire lejos y bella iba directo al piso, y la sujete.

-NO BELLA NO ME DEJES…-pero sus ojos estaban cerrados – BELLA TE AMO NO ME DEJES –la cargue y Salí corriendo hacia el castillo, y en el camino Aro, Carlisle y Esme estaban ahí, me miraban aterrorizados –que hago… yo… ella… - me tire al suelo –por favor –si pudiera llorar lo haría ella estaba hay inconsciente y su corazón no latía con tanta fuerza.

-hijo es hora de que lo hagas –me dijo Aro y los demás asintieron.

-yo no se si pueda –no podía convertirla ella todavía no sabia la verdad y con todo se colapsaría

-la amas? - asenti -podrás – con eso la vi, no podía dejarla morir, aparte el cabello de su cuello viendo la mordida y me acerque lentamente.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

**NOTA: Voy a Hacer un pequeño diccionario para que vean como es el mundo vampirico en mis sagas.**

**1. Para un humano poder convertirse en Vampiro tiene que morir y renacer y para ello necesita que el cuerpo este vacio que no quede gota alguna y recibir la sangre de aquel quien le a mordido.**

**ESA ES UNA DE ELLA TALVEZ MONTE EL DICCIONARIO EL DOMINGO BUENO CHICAS HASTA ENTONCES ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI HISTORIAS ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS! :D**


	7. Cap 6: Fui Yo?

**Hola mi nombre es Kriver! esto de fanfiction es nuevo pero vamos a ver si puedo contarles mis historia!**

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA**

**espero que le guste**

6to Capitulo: Fui Yo?

Alice

POV

Hace poco que había visto a Bella muerta en brazos de James, también había visto cuando Edward tomo la decisión de ir a buscarla y llegaba a rescatarla de el. AHORA… tenía la visión de Edward introduciendo sus colmillos en Bella, vi como empezaba su transformación y lo que había causado su reacción al enterarse de las verdades de su sangre, tenia que haber otra salida.

Salí corriendo a donde se encontraba Edward, ya que James y Victoria se habían dado a la fuga, pero su tercer amigo no corrió con suerte ya que callo en los brazos de Emmett y de hay nadie se salva. Sentía a mi Jasper seguirme. Cuando por fin visualice a Edward tenía en brazos a Bella y estaba a centímetros de su cuello.

-espera Edward no lo hagas –grite. El se detuvo. Y ya yo me encontraba a su lado.

-Alice si no lo hago ella morirá… -Edward estaba sufriendo, y a mi no me gustaba verlo así. –Tiene que haber otra salida- pensé. Mostrándole mí visión, y Aro se encontraba ya cargando a Bella y llevándosela rápidamente al castillo. Me sentí rígida y vi un nuevo futuro vi que a Bella recuperarse y no era vampiro. Esto le dio confianza a Edward para que siguiera a Aro de vuelta al instituto. –se salvara Aro y Carlisle lo harán – pensé para que Edward me escuchara. Quedamos solo Jasper, Edward y yo –Gracias Alice…. No creo que pudiera hacerle esto a ella… yo solo asentí con una gran sonrisa.

Carlisle

POV

No podíamos dejar que Bella muriera, así que nos fuimos los más rápido a la enfermería donde pudiera yo atender a bella, cuando llegamos no le quedaba mucho tiempo y tuve que hacerle varias transfusiones de sangre para que esta se salvase y cerrar la herida que tenia en su cuello a raíz de la mordida de James, después de casi diez horas de transfusiones, sangre, y cerrar heridas ya no había mas nada que hacer ahora solo dependía de ella si quería vivir. Al salir vi a mi familia esperando impaciente afuera de la habitación.

-ya no puedo hacer nada mas –mirando a Edward. –Ahora depende de Bella –trate de bloquear toda imagen que hiciera a Edward desdichado. Aunque en su mirada buscaba algo en mi mente pero no lo deje ver, su mirada decía que tenia sed –Edward porque no vas a cazar –este negó –Edward si ella llega a despertar querrá verte y en las condiciones en que estas no te dejare entrar ya que necesitas fuerza la habitación huele a sangre y esto podría causarte mal –el asintió y se fue y Alice atrás de el.

Bella

POV

Todo se me había perdido, no se donde me encontraba, todo era confuso, me desperté y me vi rodeada de flores hermosas yo conocía este lugar, pero no podía recordar de donde.

-Bella, Bella –escuche que me llamaban voltee y había tres personas enfrente de mi, eran los padres de Edward, los tres eran hermosos inigualables –vamos Bella ya va a empezar tu fiesta – Salí corriendo a donde Edward para agarrar su mano, pero esta no era fría era totalmente cálida, me detuve y lo mire mejor Edward era humano, pero como era eso posible –Bella apresúrate ya llegaron los invitados –cuando vi nos encontrábamos en las afueras de una hermosísima casa, y habían diferentes personas o mejor dicho vampiros todos sonreían al verme, pase la fiesta súper, entre las personas que allí estaban vi a Aro y a los Cullen. Y Alice se me acerco.

-Bella tu y yo seremos grandes amigas –y me abrazo –feliz cumpleaños Bella-. Y se fue.

Busque a Edward quería verle, y lo encontré al lado de sus padres, el volteo y me miro e extendió sus brazos para cargarme, me sentía tan bien, y me quede dormida en sus brazos oliendo su hermoso aroma y caí en un profundo sueño, sentía que me movía y me vi en el cuarto, yo tendría unos 5 o 6 años en ese momento.

-hola princesa Bella –sonriéndome y depositándome en la cama –ven déjame quitarte los zapatos –y se arrodillo enfrente de mi para quitármelos no pude apartar mi vista de el, y me tense cuando mis ojos se posaron en su cuello, podía ver como la sangre fluía a través de el, yo solo escondí mi cara para que no me viera la sed que tenia –Bella que pasa? –sujetando mi barbilla y dándose cuenta de mi aspecto, estaba totalmente ruborizada ya que sentía la presión en mi cara –o ya entiendo – diciendo este desabotono sus primeros botones dejando su cuello aun mas visible –hazlo Bella este será mi regalo para ti ya que mi vida te pertenecerá siempre –yo me acerque y lo mire –hazlo –me ordeno, y lo mordí su sangre recorriendo mi garganta me quemaba a su paso era exquisita quería mas, Edward en cambio, cambio de posición conmigo para poder yo quedar sentada en su regazo y el sentado en mi cama, poco a poco este se fue debilitando hasta acostarse en mi cama y yo aun seguía tomando su sangre.

-Bella querida si continuas tendrás que convertirlo –me pare de sorpresa y vi a la madre de Edward viéndome, y mi mirada se concentro en la de el.

-hazlo –y tome toda su sangre, solo tenia unos segundos para que convertirlo, así que dirigí mi muñeca a mi boca para poder tomar un poco de mi sangre, abrí la boca de el para que pudiera pasar mi sangre, sus labios estaban tibios todavía. Mire a la madre de Edward. Y ella me sonreía. Pero ahora su padre estaba a su lado. Paso un rato largo y Edward no despertaba abre hecho algo mal, era la primera vez que transformaba a alguien, estaba nerviosa.

-tranquila Bella si a funcionado –mire y Edward estaba sentado en mi cama, con sus ojos fijos en mi, poco a poco me acerque a el, temiendo a que no estuviera feliz por haberlo convertido, y si me odiaba, estaba triste por ello –los dejaremos un momento a solas. –estábamos solos, y ahora el me extendía su mano para que me acercara, di un paso hacia el y este se arrodillo a mi lado, y me abrazo yo le recibí, el era importante para mi, después de un rato vi el cuerpo de Edward tensarse.

-necesito tu sangre – dijo y me hele, este aparto mi cabello y me mordió con fuerza, eso hizo que soltara un pequeño grito. Este estaba extrayendo mi sangre y me debilitaba, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se aparto de mi con pegándose de la pared lo mas lejos de mi –vete –sus ojos estaban aun sedientos –VETE –Salí corriendo y me tire por la ventana. Corrí corrí lejos y sin darme cuenta caí en un poso golpeándome la cabeza y desmallándome.

Todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver ni mi propia mano por mas que intentara tocar mi rostro, sentía que estaba perdida, solo mi mente podía pensar en un nombre, y por mas que mi boca quería gritarle no podía, si el quería matarme, podría morir en ese instante.

escuche unas voces cerca de donde me encontraba, pero donde rayos me encontraba, mi cabeza sangraba y eso no era bueno, me encontraba en un pozo, me caí allí mientras corría del ser que amaba, estaba totalmente empapada tenia frio, pero temblaba mas del miedo que me producía las cosas que me habían llevado hasta ahí.

- por que a mi?- pensé para mis adentros.

Siempre al final de todo recordamos el principio, en estos momentos solo quiero saber porque mi vida era así, como podía meterme en tantos líos, porque el ser que amaba quería matarme, el no tiene la culpa solo es su naturaleza y eso es mi culpa.

Si tuviera una forma de comunicarme así sea por la vía de un papel, le diera una carta, pero que pondría en ella, lo disculpara por hacer lo que creo que hará, le diría que nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño, pero el destino cosa rara tiene algo para cada uno de nosotros, y uno jamás podrá ver que nos depara, pero siempre es una sorpresa cuando llega. 

Que es esto no puede ser me a encontrado, el quiere matarme.

- EDWARDDDD NO LO HAGAS- solo eso pudo decir mis labios y todo se volvió negro.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe e intente pararme pero unos cables pegados a mi cuerpo y unas heladas, me detuvieron.

-Cálmate mi Bella ya estas bien –trate de verle pero mis ojos estaban borrosos ya que habían lagrimas en ellos –cálmate ya estas a salvo

-Edward –decir su nombre hizo que mi garganta ardiera, yo había sido la que lo había convertido o este era un horrible sueño que había tenido… un momento donde rayos estoy, recapitule lo que había pasado… James…James me había rodeado y mordido no debería estar muerta. Me acorde el dolor de mi cuello y lleve mi mano hasta este –James –Edward asintió tocando mi mano.

-no te pasara nada Bella… yo lo siento mucho por mi egoísmo y la rabia casi te pierdo –lo vi y estaba sufriendo… RAYOS EDWARD SE HABIA BESADO CON LA MAL… DE TANYA –lo solté bruscamente.

-vete no te perdono tu te besaste con ella –dije mirando hacia el techo ya que no quería verle, y este como respuesta se puso literalmente enzima de mi pero sin tocarme, estaba roja de la rabia.

-Bella tonta todo fue plan de Tanya –yo lo ignore aun mas volteando mi cara y viendo el aparato cerca mío como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo… Edward soltó un gruñido bajo, y me agarro la cara y me beso, fue un beso tierno lleno de pasión pero cariñoso, y que podía hacer yo que recibirlo, pero apartándolo rápidamente –Bella en serio ella sabia que tu estabas hay y lo planeo todo –después de decirme esto se sentó de brazos cruzados en la silla donde anteriormente se encontraba. Al igual que el yo también me cruce de brazos, pero con cuidado de no lastimarme –Bella no puedes entender que te amo… que eres mi vida… que siempre mi corazón TODO yo te pertenece –en eso me hele y me acorde del sueño, y llore mas –Bella cálmate por favor esto no te favorece por favor ya no llores me parte el alma verte así…

-Edward te puedo preguntar algo –dije sin tratar de volver a llorar –y me responderás con la verdad –este asintió muy seriamente. –Edward quien te convirtió en vampiro? –al verme se tenso en su mirada había confusión, inseguridad, miedo.

-Bella yo… pues yo…-desvió su mirada de mi –después que salgas hablaremos con mas calma si? –asentí para engañarlo. Este se volteo para retirarse.

-Edward –volteo con la mano en la perilla –fui yo cierto? –este no respondió ya que Alice había entrado por la puerta. Y este soltara un respiro.

-Bella por dios que bien que ya despertasteis estaba tan preocupada por ti!-dijo ella saltando velozmente a mi cama y abrazándome –no me vuelvas a dar estos sustos Isabella pero te las veraz conmigo.

-lo siento Alice en verdad –la mire y esta sonrió –Edward –cuando voltee ya se había ido RAYOS!...

Edward

POV

Como Bella se acordaba de ese acontecimiento que yo quería que fuese el ultimo en recordar, ya que me había sentido pésimo por lo sucedido jamás me lo perdonaría, era tan agobiante tan… no había una palabra que en verdad describiera lo mal que me sentía

Bella cumplía años, siete para ser exacto cada día ella se veía mas hermosa, radiante, pero jamás podría tener nada de ella, nada, ya que quien era yo?, un simple humano que no tenia ni riquezas, ni oro, nada que ofrecerle, pero la razón porque yo me encontraba cerca de ella, era porque mi padre me había ofrecido al servicio de la pequeña princesa, un pequeño regalo para ella, al principio pensé que era una total burla, ya que yo tenia mis metas, pero cuando la vi mi vida cambio y se torno a su alrededor ella, desde el primer día dedique cada parte de mi a servirle y sus padres tenían grandes planes para nosotros dos, si nosotros dos, esperaban que algún día la princesa se enamorara de mi, claro todo quedaba a parte de ella, si querría a otro… mis sentimientos se verían opacados por ese otro, pero jamás cambiarían los míos hacia ella, NUNCA.

Ese hermoso día la paso genial, torta, regalos, música, y yo sin poder darle regalo alguno por el simple hecho que no tenia nada tan especial para darle, yo me encontraba hablando de la vida cuando voltee a verle esta corría a mi encuentro y yo le abría los brazos para cargarla.

-hola princesa –ella rio y después de un rato esta quedo rendida a mis brazos. Yo estaba totalmente feliz

-la quieres verdad –no reconocía esa voz así que me voltee a ver quien era y me vi delante de 4 figuras, 4 vampiros realmente sorprendente –mi nombre en Alice este es Aro y mis padres Carlisle y Esme –señalando a cada uno de estos, cuando un grandulón la cargo por atrás interrumpiéndola –soltadme Emmett –riendo todos –tonto –dándole un golpe, y todos volvieron a concentrarse en mi –por cierto este tonto de aquí es Emmett y ella es Rosalie –era una chica sin duda hermosa pero no me llamaba nada la atención solo tenia corazón para bella, claro si esta me aceptaba –y este chico guapo es mi novio Jasper –este asintió y una ola de calma nos inundo.

-Bueno mi nombre es Edward un gusto –ellos rieron en unisonido –y si la quiero… es que quien no la puede querer.

-Se nota –dijo quien respondía al nombre de Aro –no hay ni una pizca de malicia en tus palabras y pensamiento –yo no entendía a que se refería con pensamiento pero eran ciertas sus palabras.

- hola amigos míos –habían llegado mis padres– hijo porque no la vas a acostar con tal esta fiesta después de que se cansa la cumpleañera se acaba y mira donde esta la princesita! –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-si lo hare… este fue un gusto conocerles espero verles pronto –di media vuelta para llevar a bella a su cuarto y cuando iba por la puerta para entrar.

-así será Edward –dijo la pequeña duendecilla. Seguí y la lleve a su recamara y justo cuando la iba a acostar esta se levanto.

-hola princesa Bella –sonriéndole la deposite en la cama –ven déjame quitarte los zapatos –y me arrodille enfrente de ella para quitárselos, estaba feliz de estar con ella, cuando termine mi labor vi como escondía su rostro para no verle–Bella que pasa? – no respondía, así que sujetando su barbilla me di cuenta lo que le pasaba en sus ojos había sed y esta se sonrojo ante el hecho de que ella tenia tiempo que no se alimentaba–oh.. ya entiendo – me desabotone la camisa, Bella solo había tomado mi sangre cuando nos conocimos, otro par de veces cuando lo necesito–hazlo Bella este será mi regalo para ti ya que mi vida te pertenecerá siempre –dije esto con toda la intensión de que me convirtiera, pero ella jamás quiso a hacerlo por miedo por perderme y no hacerlo bien –hazlo –le ordene, me mordió con suavidad, y sentía como mi sangre abandonaba el cuerpo, la primera vez que lo hizo me tomo por sorpresa y me desmalle, ya con la practica aguantaba un poco, pero ya me sentía débil y cambie mi posición yo sentándome en la cama, no se hasta donde iba a llegar, pero no era la primera vez que yo le pedía eso. Me tuve que acostar ya que todo empezó a darme vueltas.

-Bella querida si continuas tendrás que convertirlo –vi que alguien estaba en la puerta, pero la mire a ella después.

-hazlo –le pedí, vi en su mirada decisión, y siguió pronto mis ojos se cerraron y mi corazón se debilitaba, sentí un liquido exquisito entrar por mi garganta y recorrer mi cuerpo, después de esto perdí la conciencia, trate de despertar, de abrir mis ojos pero todavía no podía, pero sabia que ella estaba ahí su corazón latía de forma inquieta, me senté poco a poco y vi a esa hermosa criatura enfrente de mi.

-tranquila Bella si a funcionado –ella me miro y se vio sumamente triste quería saber porque que la hacia desdichada –los dejaremos un momento a solas. –estábamos solos, la quería tener a mi lado abrazarla, extendí mi mano y ella la tomo con desconfianza pero rápidamente me senté en el suelo a abrazarla, estaba cálida sentía su corazón latir fuerte, pero algo era diferente su sangre… sentía su sangre esto me volvió loco por unos segundos

-necesito tu sangre – dije, ella asintió y aparte su cabello y le mordí con fuerza, no podía esperar a probar mas, ella soltó un pequeño grito, y había sido yo quien le causaba dolor, quería mas quería mas de su sangre pero no la mataría y no puedo, me aparte con fuerza y recorrí la habitación en un segundo, y me encontré con la pared –vete –aun quería mas –VETE –y salió corriendo lejos de mi. Enseguida entro mi madre dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido

-hijo no te preocupes toma-dándome una bolsita de sangre –tómala toda y vamos a buscarla.

-pero yo intente matarla… no te molesta –ella negó, mientras bebía todo la sangre, y con esa unas tres mas.

-sabia que esto pasaría –yo me quede atónito –pero confió en tus sentimientos hacia ella ahora vamos a buscarla –salimos podía sentir su olor cerca, corrí hasta donde me guiaba y había un poso y el olor desaparecía –donde esta?... –yo vi sangre en el borde del orificio y me desespere y saltee la agarre trayéndola a mi

- EDWARDDDD NO LO HAGAS- solo dijo eso para luego quedar a mi merced.

Estaba tan preocupado por mi bella que por momentos olvide su dulce olor era hermosa y me sentía culpable por el momento que le hice pasar tenia que irme lejos para no lastimarla, la amo tanto para ponerla en peligro.

-Edward hijo cálmate –me dijo mi madre – no tomes decisiones apresuradas… relájate.

Después de ese día vi como mi bella despertaba, pero no tuve cara con que mirarle y decidí irme una semana para calmarme un poco, cuando llegue ella me recibió igual que cuando era humano ella nunca me odio después del susto que le hice pasar, jamás volvería a probar su sangre nunca.

Bella

POV

Edward había huido como un cobarde, lo odio yo quiero saber porque tuve esto, pero Alice nos interrumpió.

-y dime bella ya te sientes mejor cierto? –asentí.

-Alice… tu sabes quien convirtió a Edward? –Alice se paralizo. Otra mas!.

-Este… yo… bella… no sé –diciendo esto se fue. Estuve tres días en la enfermería y ninguno de los Cullen ni Edward se acerco allí, el único que se acercaba era Aro y Carlisle y ambos me decía que tenia que esperar que el quisiera contarme o que no tenían idea de lo que hablaba. Era frustrante. Pero ya hoy salía e iba a aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

Al salir me encontré a Seth el cual tenia tiempo que no veía, me supuse por la regla que había puesto Jacob de alejarse de mí, mientras estuviera con los Cullen.

-hola Bella que bueno que ya estés bien- me sonrió –este sabes que no debería hablarte-pasando me su brazo sobre los hombros- pero yo no le quiero hacer caso me hiciste falta sabes?

-que bien… tu también me has hecho falta… sabes vamos a comer tengo hambre –caminamos juntos hasta el cafetín riéndonos de cosas que me habían pasado por nuestra ausencia, y bueno era inevitable que el grupo de Jacob y el de los Cullen no nos miraran a pasar, al entrar fui recibido por mis amigos Ángela, Jessica, Mike y Tyler, yo solo podía decir lo que habíamos planeado que por falta de comida me había debilitado. Seth en ningún momento se separo de mí.

-hay Bella llegaste a tiempo para el baile –me decía Jessica – pasado mañana la pasaremos fenomenal –dijo sonriendo, pero me acorde que me había quedado sin pareja, y pude escuchar la tonta risa de Tanya al oír, era una estúpida sin remedio. Pero era cierto Edward desde que desperté no me había hablado y ahora tenia dos horas de clases con el. Porque a mi?... porque actuaba como un …? Esto era frustrante.

Todos nos separamos para cada uno ir a clases al menos yo me fui con Mike y Jessica quienes también tenían clases conmigo, al entrar pude observar a la tonta de Tanya al lado de Edward, yo no quería entrar así que di media vuelta diciéndole a mis amigos que me sentía mal, y me fui a caminar por ahí.

-hola Bella –voltee a ver a Jacob hablándome esto era sin duda impresionante –yo solo quería decirte que… bueno que bien que ya saliste –dándose la vuelta para irse –Bella lo siento… mucho –dijo sin voltearse y salió corriendo.

Me fui al prado, aunque tenia prohibido estar sola en el bosque o en zonas oscuras, para evitar problemas, pero me hacia falta, llegue y me senté a ver el paisaje. Había pasado un tiempo y ya tenia que volver, cuando iba a mi dormitorio esta Edward hay esperándome, pero estaba tan molesta por todo que me fui de largo, pero no obstante este me sujeto.

-Bella tenemos que hablar –lo dijo muy tranquilo, yo solo me cruce de brazos, paso un rato si decirme nada y ya me esta impacientando –Si –dijo en un hilo de voz. Yo me hele, y lo vi un tanto confundida –Bella di algo… este silencio me vuelve loco.

-yo… fui? –este asintió, con terror en sus ojos, me imagino por miedo a mi reacción –Edward… gracias por decírmelo –ahora el me miraba impactado.

-Yo… de nada –dijo quedadamente –Bella que piensas al respecto… sobre bueno… sobre esto? – me pregunto, y lo medite un momento, sabia que no lo odiaba, no recordaba nada después de que caí al pozo, también que el había encontrado la forma de no matarme, el me quería, y había jurado ser mío siempre –Bella aun quieres saber sobre tu pasado? –me pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos que yo no entendía. Pero era demasiada mi intriga por mi pasado así que Yo asentí –entonces nos vemos el sábado en el baile – Rayo0os! Había caído…Pense.

-Tu... tu… eres malo –concluí haciendo un puchero.

-Bella –voltee desinteresadamente, para encontrar a Edward a centímetros míos –te amo –y para mas me beso tiernamente, como me hacían falta sus besos.

-Edward yo también te amo -

El viernes lo pasamos tranquilo. Nos encontrábamos en el prado yo  
arrecostada abrazando a Edward, y este de vez en cuando besaba y acariciaba mis cabellos.

-Bella -subí a verle -sabes que día es mañana? -claro que sabia el baile, porque quería torturarme. Le torcí los ojos no sin darle una mirada llena de ira.

-el baile -dije arrugando mi nariz - cambiemos de tema si? -volví a arrecostarme de el, este rio, parece que disfruta de un chiste privado, pero le ignore.

-Bella sabes que día es mañana? -pero que molesto me pare, sin mirarle, y le lance una mirada envenena -que tu lo pedisteis... -dijo totalmente divertido, y yo estaba un poco confundida, este se paro a abrazarme -mi Bella -voltee -mañana es tu cumpleaños... -dijo no sin finalizar con esa risa torcida. En cambio yo estaba paralizada era cierto mañana cumplía 17 años... mire con tristeza a Edward, quien empezó a besarme por todos lados, y yo no pude evitar reírme, busque su boca y le bese. Cuando terminamos nuestra sesión de besos, caminábamos, cuando Edward me sujeto, y vi a Jacob parado enfrente de nosotros.

-aléjate perro -gruño Edward. Poniéndome atrás de su espalda.

-que Cullen miedo -sonrió Jacob -ella tiene derecho a saberlo no

-ese no es tu asunto -apretando sus puños.

-cierto... pero si de ella -dijo mirándome, que pasaba -vamos Bella se que quieres saber... pregúntale -gire a Edward para encararlo

-que esta pasando? -Edward gruño y no me miro -Edward quieres que le pregunte a el -era un golpe bajo pero tenia que saber, paso un rato y no respondió -bien le preguntare a Jacob –Finalice.

-esta bien -dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz -Bella después que acabe el baile -miro a Jacob -tenemos ordenes de llevarte a Volterra... -me quede en estado de shock, Esperaba todo menos esto no quería irme, vi como Jake daba un paso hacia mi, yo retrocedí...

-yo no quiero irme -dije mirando a Edward -no quiero -y me fui a mi habitación, cerrando con seguro, y arrecostandome de la puerta hasta llegar al suelo, rodee con mis brazos las rodillas, y para ese momento ya me encontraba llorando... no quería irme, no quería dejar a mis amigos, a Aro, a Seth, A... Jake... no quería dejar la academia este había sido mi hogar, los mejores momentos la pase aquí... en eso sentí que tocaban la puerta -NO QUIERO HABLAR AHORA- sinceramente no sabia quien era pero yo solo quería estar sola. Sentí como tocaban otra vez pero le ignore.

Sentí un ruido al otro lado de la habitación desde la ventana, y hay estaba Edward, abriéndome los brazos y yo corrí hacia ellos, como ultimo acto me cargo, y escuche como se abría la puerta.

-aléjate de ella perro -dijo, y salió por la ventana, no sabia a donde porque el sueño se apodero de mi...

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado el proximo capitulo sera revelador, y descubriran la verdad :D aunque antes de montarlo voy a montar el diccionario y me e tardado por estoy tratando de que sea lo mas explicativo!... espero sus comentarios! Chaux**


	8. Diccionario

Hola mi nombre es Kriver! esto de fanfiction es nuevo pero vamos a ver si puedo contarles mis historia!

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA

espero que le guste

**DICCIONARIO:**

**Hola!**

Bueno chicas esto que les dejo aquí es una especie de diccionario para que puedan ver la teoría sobre los vampiros que tienen mis historias, ya que la mayoría van de la mano a esta, por ejemplo, en mis historias los vampiros no brillan, y para la forma de conversión no todos los humanos son capaces de ser vampiros ya que tienen que tener algo en especifico para que puedan convertirse, y para lograrlo el cuerpo tiene que estar totalmente vacio, para que este pueda adaptarse a la nueva sangre vampiro.

También podrán ver que mis personajes vampiros pueden tener hijos, y el tiempo estimado para ellos es año y seis meses, en el cual solos los últimos seis se empiezan a notar el embarazo.

La mujer que este embarazada tendrá efectos secundarios, como por ejemplo, no podrá moverse tan rápido y su fuerza no será tanta. Pero no se encuentra desprotegida ya que mientras este en ese estado tendrá algo así como un campo de fuerza, unos más fuertes que otros y eso se rige en la sangre.

La academia claro de luna, es para vampiros e humanos pero como antes dije estos últimos no puede saber de la existencia de ellos. Aro la creo en una forma de demostrar que pueden convivir. Y se divide en tres partes:

Castillo norte: seria creado para vampiros.

Castillo sur: para los humanos.

Castillo central: que seria la zona neutral donde se encontrarían las aulas, los laboratorios, las canchas, piscinas, la dirección y la habitación de Aro.

También verán armas inimaginables. En caso de las que poseen Jacob, Seth, Aro y Bella. Entre otros.

La de Jacob seria un arma, Descripción: dorada, con las iniciales de Jacob en el mango de la misma, con balas sagradas, a base de agua bendita en su totalidad.

Seth: Tiene una espada también a base de agua bendita, con colores plata, negro y oro.

Aro: aunque esta no a aparecido, aro la utilizaba cuando era cazador, y era un espada que la llamaba Snake (serpiente), que cuando la utilizaba esta se partía en varias partes y seguían a su presa y las enrollabas dejándolas atrapadas, como el ataque normal de una serpiente.

Bella: la de nuestra protagonista seria una vara, que cuando esta en su estado normal solo mide como 20 centímetros, cuando la pone en posición de ataque se multiplica diez veces su tamaño, al entrar en contacto con los vampiros manda electricidad al cuerpo del enemigo destruyéndolos en cenizas.

Estas armas fueron creadas por la familia Hellsing el cual toda su vida se a dedicado a la exterminación de los seres no humanos, se supone que solo eran para las personas con sangre de esa familia, pero al seguir avanzando con el tiempo las armas crearon conciencia y las armas pueden elegir a su dueño, los vampiros no la pueden tocar, por eso aro no utiliza a Snake.

**Bueno chicas espero que les halla gustado este pequeño diccionario por cierto mientras vaya transcurriendo la historia las pondré al tanto de las cositas que irán pasando en la misma!... pero ya saben cualquier duda dejen su comentarios por cierto tengo una nueva historias! Se llama "El hombre del espero" Bueno Bye mañana monto el capitulo mas revelador de todos! :D les va a encantar y las dudas serán aclaradas **


	9. Mi Verdad y El Gran Baile

**Hola mi nombre es Kriver! esto de fanfiction es nuevo pero vamos a ver si puedo contarles mis historia!**

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA**

**espero que le guste**

**NOTA:** Bueno en cuanto a los comentarios que dejaron cuando monte el diccionario, quiero responder a sus preguntas, bueno creo que la primera era que si el arma de bella se llamaba artemys y no se llama asi, por la trama de la historia no quiero revelar los nombres de las armas de jacob, seth y bella porque arruinaria un poco el final de esta xq van relacionadas entre si. y en cuanto a que si habia visto vampire knight, si la e visto y debo decir que mi historia es parecida mas no igual, lo unico que capte de ella era el escenario (eso de un cazador que se convirtio en vampiro creo una escuela para ambas razas y vivian en armonia juntos), tambien el lazo que une a los protagonistas mas la vida turbulenta de los mismos y las armas de bella y jacob. pero en serio no quiero molestar a nadien con mi historia. ya que el final de la trama a partir de este capitulo es muy diferente a la de la serie que les mencione, solo la monte porque amo escribir y antes tenia otra pag donde la publicaba y una de las chicas que me leia me dijo que la montara por aqui. En fin dedico este capitulo a gabo!. gracias por apoyarme te dejo tu capitulo preferido! :P Just Love!

Cap 7: Mi Verdad Y El Gran Baile.

Me desperté en el cuarto de Edward, confundida ya era de noche, voltee y vi a Edward sentado a un lado de la cama, me senté de golpe.

-calma Bella... Estas bien? -asentí. Se acerco y me dio un dulce beso en la frente, yo estremecí ante ello, este sonrió.

-Edward...-me miro -siempre estarás conmigo?- dije

-siempre Bella mi Bella nadie nos separara... solo tu tienes esa decisión -me beso con fuerza, pero lleno de pasión y yo se lo recibí, el beso se fue haciendo intenso y Edward me sujeto de las caderas y me coloco encima de el con mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, este introdujo sus manos en mi camisa y acariciaba mi espalda, yo necesitaba besarle, sentir su cuerpo, sus hombros todo, así que le quite la camisa de un tirón –Bella –voltee desinteresadamente, para encontrar a Edward a centímetros míos –te amo –y para mas me beso tiernamente, como me hacían falta sus besos. Empecé a bajar mis manos acariciando su pecho, hombros, su hermoso abdomen, brazos y espalda, todo. Mientras Edward paseaba sus labios por mi cuello, y de un movimiento rápido me quito la camisa, dejándome en sostén, y cambio de posición conmigo colocándome abajo de el, y empezó a darme húmedos besos por mi estómago, y empezó a jugar también con mi ombligo. Edward volvió a subir y me quitó el sujetador. Sentía que mis cachetes ardían, hizo un camino hasta mis pechos y bajo la cabeza y empezó a lamerlos y acariciarlos, sentía que donde me tocaba quemaba, definitivamente una sensación indescriptible. Fue bajando hasta encontrarse con el borde de mis pantalones, y los desabotono. Las fue bajando poco a poco, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente cada parte de piel que iba dejando al descubierto. Cuando me las quitó completamente, me observo, pude ver que en sus ojos había fuego, pasión y inseguridad. Por mi parte me sentía en la gloria, el bajo sus manos hasta mi centro y empezó a acariciarlo lentamente, y yo solo podía gemir su nombre jamás me había sentido haci deseaba mas de el, de un momento a otro sentí algo húmedo y abri mis ojos de golpe y pude ver a Edward lamiendo y mordisquiando mi centro y enterrando dos de sus dedos en mi, y empezó a buscar el ritmo perfecto.

-Edward –gemi –por favor

-dime mi bella quieres que pare – negué rápidamente. No no quería que parara, parar no era parte del plan. –eso pensé –y bajo nuevamente y todo se volvió mas intenso mas personal, mas intimo sentí que en mi vientre se formaba una gran burbuja – vente mi bella déjame saborearte – y sin mas explote, sentía mi cuerpo temblar, y en estos momentos ver a Edward en esa posición se que debería sentirme avergonzada pero no me sentía mas que mas amor hacia El, después que el termino su labor subió y mordió mi lóbulo izquierdo –me vuelves loco lo sabias? –negué tratando de que mi respiración volviera en si, pero parece que mi idea no le gusto porque me volvió a besar haciendo que mis latidos se volvieran mas rápidos, Yo baje mis manos hasta su pantalón y lo desabotone, y este me sujeto las manos –bella esto no es correcto…. Tenemos que hablar antes –yo no quería detenerme así que puse mis manos y acaricie su entrepierna – Bellaaaaa –gimió Edward para mi.

-Edward te amo y te quiero dentro de mi ahora –dije desabrochando su pantalón, sus boxers y tirándolos hacia abajo y al final el me ayudo a quitárselos y se coloco aun lado mi dejandome mirarlo, yo lo mire el era mi todo no podia en verdad vivir sin el, lentamente lleve mis manos hasta su mejilla y el cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar, acaricie su cara, sus ojos, sus labios, y fui bajando haciendo un camino imaginario pasando por su cuello, bese su pecho y mi mano siguió bajando hasta llegar a su miembro, con miedo lo toque.

-bella no sabes lo que me haces – poniendo su mano ensima de la mia, pensé que me iba a apartar pero no, Edward me estaba enseñando como tocarlo y haci empeze a subir y bajar mi mano por el, hasta que se dedico a sentir y gemir, era perfecto –bellaaa –sonrei no podía creer que yo causara esto en el, mis movimiento se hicieron rapidos y sentí como el vibraba en mi mano y me detuvo –no bella para si me voy a correr va a ser dentro de ti … bella estas segura? –estábamos los dos al limite y no podia hablar solo asenti y me sonrio, tomo su posición entre mis piernas y hecho una última mirada a la cual yo respondí con un beso, y sentí como Edward rozando mi centro.

-Edward por favor –dije lo con el poco aire que me quedaba.

-dime mi Bella dime que quieres?... –dijo el igual de excitado que yo.

-te quiero a ti adentro … ahora-esto ultimo salió mas como una demanda que cualquier otra cosa y Edward sonrió y su miembro toco mi entrada y entró suavemente, sentia como el entraba en mi poco a poco ya yo sentia esa incomodidad, pero el solo me distraía dándome besos con pasión.

-estas… bien –gimió, yo asentí –Bella sientes eso- me dijo sabiendo a que se refería a mi barrera-Bella te amo – y sin mas entro de golpe en mi introduciéndose todo y quedándose quieto mientras yo me acostumbraba a el, el dolor paso entre besos y caricias de Edward, me moví un poco para que prosiguiera, y entonces sentí un placer que nunca antes había vivido, y sentía como nuestros cuerpos se hicieron uno entre las sabanas. –ohh… bella…estas… tan estrecha…- empezó a moverse cada vez con más ritmo.

-Edward más… mas rápido – este empezó a dar estocadas más fuertes, profundas y rápidas, que me hacían sentir en la gloria, y en ese momento, sólo se oían los gemidos de Edward y míos. Cada vez me sentía mejor, y cada vez quería más.- Edward ya falta poco –dije Entonces, llegó el momento, quería besarle pero no pude porque solté un grito.

- te AMOOO – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, Habíamos terminado. Los dos nos tiramos exhaustos en la cama, el me acostó en su pecho y arropándonos.

-¿Bella?-me dijo Edward jadeando.

-¿Qué?-dije mirándole.

-Te amo-sonreí mientras intentaba respirar normal.

-Yo más -y sin mas me quede dormida. Poco a poco me fui despertando, me sentí en la misma gloria cuando fui abriendo mis ojos poco a poco, simplemente esta noche era mágica. Me estire un poco para simplemente darme cuenta de que mi amado no se encontraba a mi lado, me senté y mire a mi alrededor no estaba, pero pude notar que la puerta estaba semi-abierta, así que me dirigí allí , claro enrollándome la sabana, y oía voces al otro lado.

-Edward estas loco? -esa voz era de Alice -como te atrevisteis hacerle esto a ella... eres un bruto!...

-yo no se... no me pude controlar mas -dijo Edward defendiéndose.

-Edward querido pero no le has dicho tu verdad... tal vez las cosas fueran diferentes si ella lo supiera...- hablo Esme.

-yo le iba a decir pero me agarro desprevenido... yo le amo -su voz sonaba extremadamente triste. Lo que yo no entendía era porque le decían esas cosas, que era lo que Edward me ocultaba y peor que me hubiera hecho arrepentirme de lo ocurrido.

-lo se Edward pero esto no era correcto... Además dentro de horas es su cumpleaños... y lo peor es que será su transformación -dijo Carlisle, y yo me congele... será? transformación? secretos?... -Edward como le vamos a decir a ellos lo ocurrido -escuche un gruñido –Edward como le vamos a decir que tu te acostasteis con tu hermana? -en eso todo se oscureció para mi, yo hermana de Edward, no puede ser, esto... esto esta mal, la puerta termino de abrirse, y todos voltearon a verme, ya para eso una lagrima recorrió mis mejillas, pero ignore todo y vi a Edward quien se paraba y se acercaba a mi, yo me eche hacia atrás y el se detuvo. Cerré la puerta con  
seguro, pude oír a Edward del otro lado

-Bella por favor abre la puerta- dijo dando golpes a la puerta -esto mierda... Bella tengo que hablar contigo...

-NOOOOO! -grite y con lagrimas en mis ojos me puse mi ropa tenia que salir, tenia que gritar, tenia que irme lejos de el que ahora era mi hermano, Edward porque no me lo dijo antes, antes de que yo... , mis pensamientos se apagaron completamente, yo abrí la ventana y salte por ella y corrí lejos no quería verle, tenia que buscar algo... no se pero quería liberarme, para mi pesar tropecé con algo duro, así que por un momento pensé que era Edward, pero al abrir mis ojos vi que era Jacob, no se como o cuando salte encima de el y lo abrase y este me devolvió el abrazo -Jacob... por favor... por favor... sácame de aquí te lo ruego - el asintió y me condujo a su moto, y arranco.

-bella que paso? -yo no quería hablar, como le diría que Edward era... Ni si quiera podía decirlo no otra vez, así que negué, de pronto freno y empezó a temblar. Mierda seguro era Edward no podía permitir otra pelea -Bella el esta aquí -lo había confirmado, cuando me levante un poco vi dos figuras, y eran Victoria y James, Jacob salto y se convirtió mientras yo petrificada seguía en la moto, me dolió el cuello justo donde yo tenia las mordidas de James, temblé como una tonta, y la batalla empezó. Dos contra uno, no podía permitir ver esto, James levanto a Jacob y lo lanzo contra un árbol cercano y rio. y volteo a verme

-oh Isabella todavía estas viva!... que mal- se acerco quedando a unos pocos metros de mi –sabes necesito hasta la ultima gota de tu sangre que te parece? -pude ver como Jacob estaba inconsciente tal vez si me entregaba el viviría, porque lo que era yo no tenia ganas de ella, así que me baje de la moto y me acerque a James y este se noto realmente extraño -no me digas... ya te enterasteis? –rio fuerte ante mi silencio -si ya te enterasteis sobrinita! -se acerco y me acaricio la mejilla –sabes te dejare vivir solo para ver sufrir al idiota de tu hermanito -me beso, y soltó un pequeño gruñido -parece que el tiempo quiere complacerme -al voltearme lo vi, estaban todos pero yo solo lo miraba a  
el -que bien no Bella- James me jalo lo mas rápido que pudo ya que Jacob lo atacaba y el lo amenazaba conmigo -no no lobito así no son las cosas... no Bella?

-Jacob para te lastimara -este gruño, vi como miraba a Edward, diciendo esto James desapareció y me dejo con todos ellos, me acerque a el para ver sus heridas que no eran muchas en eso se incorporo y se antepuso entre Edward y yo.

-aléjate lobo -decía el entre gruñidos -eso no es asunto tuyo perro vete -estaban hablando aunque no me quería quedar a solas con el -eso será fácil -diciendo esto Jacob se le lanzo encima y Edward cayendo al suelo...

-BASTA! -en eso escuche un sonido de dolor proviniendo de Edward, Jacob le había herido en su hombro derecho -NOOO! JACOB PARA POR FAVOR -tenia que hacer algo y rápido -JACOB PARA EDWARD... EDWARD ES MI HERMANO-en ese momento pude ver la mirada del lobo que se unía con la mía, tristeza, confusión, mil un sentimientos pasaron por ellos, pero todavía Edward se encontraba abajo del -para por favor -dije en un susurro, este se bajo sin apartar la vista de mi, miro a mi hermano y se fue, mi cuerpo no podía aguantar tanto y me desplome.

Al despertarme me encontraba en mi habitación, al recordar sobre lo ocurrido brinque de mi cama, pero unos brazos me sujetaron.

-bella calma -era el Edward.

-para ti será Isabella -dije mirándolo con rencor, es que no podía evitarlo, el me mintió, este asintió y bajo su mirada.

-Isabella -dijo después de un rato en silencio, y yo luchaba por contener mis lagrimas -se que me odias... lo admito pero dios Isabella todo paso tan rápido... yo no tengo palabras... no se como te sientes... pero tengo que explicarte... nuestra vida- se cayo su mirada mostraba dolor –be...Isabella no te pido que me disculpes pero si que me escuches... por favor

-yo no se Edward... yo estoy confundida...no se -dije

-Isabella solo déjame explicarte... se que lo de anoche no debió pasar sin que yo te dijera la verdad...-me lanzo una mirada y curvo sus labios -Bella lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no habértelo contado antes... no de lo que paso anoche -mi corazón latió recordando lo sucedido, este se levantaba de mi cama y se dirigía a la puerta -Isabella te amo -diciendo esto se fue, dejándome hecha un lio, no podía negar si amaba a Edward, pero el era mi hermano esta relación era imposible, así que me levante y fui a ver a Aro, tenia que darme unas cuantas explicaciones. Al salir no tarde mucho en llegar allí, Así que entre sin tocar y para mi sorpresa Jacob se encontraba ahí, me dirigió una mirada sombría y salió.

-hola Aro -mientras le mostré mis nuevos recuerdos -necesito explicaciones...

-Bella yo no soy quien te contara la verdad... Edward tiene que hacerlo

-pero te oyes anoche me acosté con mi hermano...- dije molesta -esto no es posible eso...-no quería decir que era un error, pero en parte lo era.

-mira Isabella en el mundo de los vampiros las cosas son un poco diferentes a como tu te las pintas -dijo cuando me proponía a preguntar algo este me interrumpió -eso es lo único que te diré... ahora te pido que comas y te arregles para esta noche... por favor -salí de allí y me dirigí al cafetín a comer y todos me miraban raro en especial la mesa de Jacob, me sentía incomoda, así que comí rápido y salí, Alice me esperaba afuera con Jasper a su lado.

-hola princesa Isabella -dijo muy Cortez- e venido para ayudarle a arreglarle para la fiesta

-no tienes que darme tanto respecto por cosas que no se y solo llámame bella -y le hice seña para que fuéramos a mi habitación. Quería preguntarle pero como Aro me dijo que Edward le correspondía esa parte. Me arreglo con el vestido que habíamos escogido, me hizo un peinado hermosísimo y me maquillo

-ya vengo voy por una cosa -al entrar otra vez Alice ya estaba arreglada

-eso es lo que comprasteis cierto? -asentí y se lo entregue, al abrirlo se sorprendió y me puso el hermoso gancho azulado en el cabello -te vez esplendida bella -dijo -ya es hora de bajar... por cierto feliz cumpleaños Bella -asentí emitiendo una sonrisa y la seguí, era la hora del crepúsculo, al salir pude ver dos filas de personas con capas negras y al final de esta se encontraba Edward, al pasar estaba nerviosa, no sabia lo que pasaba y no quería que nadie nos viera.

-te ves hermosa princesa Isabella -dijo, tendiéndome su brazo para seguirle, aunque dude lo tome, Edward me dirigía al prado y yo solo podía pensar en que pasaría después de esta conversación –ahora si vamos a hablar- dijo esto y me dio la espalda.

- Isabella... mierda no se por donde empezar -cayo de nuevo arreglando sus pensamientos -en los vampiros solo los de sangre real como nuestros padres pueden tener hijos naturales, para mantener la comunión y la sangre real no muera a veces los sangre pura deben unirse, claro no es obligatoria pero es lo se espera, como bien sabes Edward Masen así se llama nuestro padre es un sangre pura... y el estaba obligado a seguir las costumbres... así que como todo tuvo su tiempo de rebeldía y bueno me tuvo a mi con una humana –yo me congele -Elizabeth no es mi verdadera madre... mi madre se llamaba Claudia ella murió cuando tenia 16años y me confeso quien era mi padre, así que como no tenia nada yo lo busque -sonrió -al principio no creía que yo fuera su hijo... pero la sangre es algo impresionante y el se sintió orgulloso de mi... así que me llevo a vivir a la mansión Masen tu ya habías nacido y tenias 6 años, al momento de llegar a la casa mi padre me había dicho que yo te serviría a ti …. Claro esto me pareció realmente frustrante pero cuando te vi... quede impactado con tu belleza...-dijo con ilusión- estaba dispuesto a darte todo lo que me pidieras y ellos se dieron cuenta de mi reacción... y nuestro padre tenia planes para nosotros... -yo le mire extraño haciendo enfansis a la palabra "nosotros".

-pero como somos hermanastros?- me frustre completamente y explote -como se le puede ocurrir unirnos dios

-Isabella calma es que no me has escuchado -dijo con esa estúpida sonrisa torcida que me encantaba.

-pero ósea yo... estoy hecha un lio-y me cruce de brazos

-Isabella... espera... bueno nuestros padres son hermanos también -se me abrieron los ojos como platos...HERMANOS! mierda -como era de esperarse nuestros abuelos esperaban que terminaran juntos pero el no quería nada con su hermana se fue lejos y intento todo lo posible por no regresar pero lo hizo y vio a Elizabeth y se enamoraron...

-pero James?...-dije

-bueno James es hijo de nuestro abuelo pero el no era un sangre real y en pocas palabras era como un bastardo para los sangre pura alguien como yo… se le convirtió en una batalla donde estaba a punto de morir… el siempre odio a nuestro padre porque el tenia la esperanza de que el fuera quien se casara con Elizabeth... así que naciste tu y el bueno se quería vengar a toda costa y peno que si obtuviera la sangre real… Elizabeth estaría con el cuando naciste tu fuiste la opción mas factible para conseguirlo pero nuestra madre dijo que no que el estaba completamente loco

-entiendo-dije, james era incorregible por eso quería mi sangre con ella podía ser un sangre pura...

-bella cuando me viste nos convertimos inseparables y un año después de mi llegada... paso lo de tu cumpleaños... tu me convertisteis y fuimos felices un tiempo pero james ataco la casa y bueno estábamos preocupados por ti y decidimos llevarte con los cazadores y de hay ya sabes el resto... -dijo bajando su mirada, yo estaba en shock esto era demasiada información.. Pero al menos no sentía ese vacio de no saber sobre su pasado... -en que piensas? mierda me estas matando -dijo el sacándome de mis pensamientos

-yo... esto quienes eran esos vestidos de negro? -dije

-bueno ellos son la guardia ellos protegen la sangre real- cayo -Isabella esto...

-un momento si yo soy sangre real... porque demonios soy humana -dije esto no era posible

-bueno esa parte esta dormida… los viejos hicieron que durmiera para que a James se le hiciera mas difícil encontrarte pero eso cambiara -lo mire perpleja-esta noche

-por...por que? -dije helada

-porque ya tu sangre esta despertando... al recordar tu pasado... al ser expuesta ya estas lista para enfretar tu vida como vampira... ya es hora de hacerlo –dijo dando un paso hacia mi y di un paso hacia atrás por miedo, quería correr, yo no estaba preparada para esto –entiende que si no va a ser peor james no descansara y al menos como vampira podrás defenderte...-gruño-pero el no se te acercara mas no se lo permitiré -dijo para culminar... camino hacia mi lentamente –te juro que te cuidare -dijo tomándome en brazos y apartando mi cabello y dejando mi cuello a la vista -siempre estaré para ti aunque me odies -me beso en la frente bajo y rozo mis labios, dio un beso en el cachete, y se dirigió a mi oído -te amo siempre lo hare -yo no sabia que pensar lo amaba, lo odiaba... pero rayos esto no se era demasiado raro me congele al sentir sus labios en mi cuello, deposito un dulce beso -yo te cuidare -y sentí toda especie de calores, después sus labios abrirse... luego su colmillos clavarse con delicadeza en mi...

Ahora estaba sufriendo una especie de frenesí, sentía mi sangre correr por su garganta, pensé en todo lo que pude o no podía pasar, mis recuerdos llegar, y ver la verdad de mi vida, cada uno llegaba a mi, la fiesta, Edward, mis padres, la pelea, pero de todos uno llamo mi atención, era el día en que estaba en mi cuarto, y había escuchado una hermosa melodía, al seguir la música pude encontrar a mi Edward en el piano, al voltear estaban ellos y Edward se dirigía con nuestro padre, mi madre me había prohibido seguirlos...

-no bella, no hablaran cosas de hombres.. -era tan tierna, y vi a Edward desaparecer tras una puerta, un rato después Edward entro en mi habitación.

-hola mi Bella -decía el con una sonrisa que se borro al instante.

-que pasa Edward -pregunte algo asustada -hablaron acerca del ataque de el... cierto? -no podía pronunciar su nombre.

-bella... tu eres mi luz... te quiero mas que a nada lo sabes verdad? -porque parecía despedirse

-que pasa?-abrazándolo fuertemente, no quería hablar de despedidas, simplemente no las aceptaba y menos si venían de el. No quería que nos separáramos.

-bella nuestro padre a tomado una decisión...-dijo mirándome - a decidido mandarte lejos para protegerte...ahora eres muy pequeña… y tal vez no lo entiendas ahora pero...

-vendrás conmigo -dije interrumpiéndolo, y este negó -entonces no me iré -dije cruzando mis brazos -tu me perteneces y no me quiero separar de ti

-yo lo se -me dijo cargándome y acomodándome en su pecho -pero solo será por poco tiempo... solo hasta que no estés en peligro -después de eso entraron mis padres y yo dormí. Después de que mis recuerdos llegaran, todo estuvo en calma. Me sentía en las nubes. Me sentía a salvo.

-bella despierta -fui abriendo mis ojos poco a poco, y me vi en los brazos de Edward, ya había despertado, ya el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas, yo me sentía realmente extraña, podía oír todo, sentir, ver, todos mis sentidos estaba súper expuestos -estas bien? -yo quería decir que si pero mi garganta ardía, como si tuviera una plancha en ella -tienes sed cierto? -mis ojos se dirigieron a los suyos y fueron recorriéndolo todo hasta citarse en su garganta, podía sentir su vena latir, ahora mi garganta explotaba -bella bebe de mi -dijo desabrochándose la camisa para dejar su cuello aun mas expuesto, mis instintos reaccionaron a su petición, yo quería beber de el, pero esto no era correcto, así que me senté y me aparte de el - bella no me harás daño... pero si te lo harás tu... por favor hazlo... -yo negaba con la cabeza NO! me dije para mi -bella si no lo haces  
podrás a tus amigos en riesgo... puedes lastimarlos -voltee a verle y este tenia esa hermosa sonrisa torcida -ven -me fui acercando poco a poco, y me senté enfrente de el -siempre has sido así de testaruda -sonrió de nuevo -estaría mal si te beso... es que ya no puedo resistirme -y sin que le diera permiso me beso con pasión, y ese fue el detonante que me impulso a sentarme ya encima de el, con mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura, le fui besando hasta llegar a su cuello, y me detuve- hazlo mi bella -dijo acariciando mi cuello y bajarlo hasta su vena le mordí.

su sangre era deliciosa, inigualable, al principio el gimió por lo duro de mi mordida, pero después yo le fui soltando el agarre poco a poco para poder saborear cada gota que entraba en mi, el solo me recorría mi espalda con sus manos, y decía cosas tiernas a mi oído

-te amo bella -ya su espalda se encontraba arrecostada del césped -siempre... desde el primer momento en que te vi... me dolió hasta el alma dejarte con extraños... por no tener fuerzas para protegerte... me rogaste... y no pude permanecer... cuando hubo el ataque en la casa de los Swan... mierda yo quería sacarte... y al encontrarte tirada ahí y con james cerca... tu sangre me golpeo de lleno... pero fui fuerte james estaba tan cerca de ti como yo me encontraba... me tuve que ir al verme totalmente seducido por tu sangre... lo se fui cobarde pero no era el momento... cuando por fin llegamos a la academia estaba aterrado.. Tal vez tenias novio... tal vez tu corazón le pertenecía a otro... y tenía miedo... Pero no! estabas sola... pero con muchos pretendientes...-yo pare de beber, y le lamí la herida, me acosté en su pecho, quería que siguiera -pero no aunque no sabias porque me esperaste por eso te amo por ser siempre tu… por hacerme sentir todo esto y mas Bella siempre te e pertenecido… siempre-antes de continuar escuchamos un estruendo y voces gritando y nos dirigimos hacia allá...

Fin Del Capitulo!

Nos vemos la proxima semana!

Tambien lean mi nueva historia "El Hombre del Espejo"...! Just Love!

BYE


End file.
